Muhaha
by Beast Boy's Swivel Chair
Summary: A bunch of random oneshots. Some will make you cry, some will make you cringe, and some will make you think what the crap? Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction: Welcome to my first fanfiction! If you can call it that. This will be all of the oneshots that I write that I think are either not worthy enough, not long enough, or for some other reason not capable of being a fiction on their own. As the summary says…some will make you cry, some will make you cringe, and some will make you think "what the crap?" and if I do my job right, hopefully some will make you roll on the floor laughing.**

**Author's Note: I hope I do not disappoint any of my future fans! Assuming I get any…**

**Disclaimer: Okay…if **_**anyone **_**here thinks I own Teen Titans, email me and I will get you a reservation to the Happy Hotel.**

**Poll: I know this author's note is long, but this is the last part, I promise. For every chapter, I will have a poll of sorts. This chapter's is as follows:**

**Who do you think Cyborg should end up being with?**

* * *

**The Top**

_Continuity: Any Labor Day_

"Oh God…he's back with the boom box…everyone, brace yourselves!" Cyborg alerted as Beast Boy proudly trotted into the room.

The accursed music maker was resting on his shoulder as it often was. Everyone scrambled for their earplugs, but only to the innocent laughter of the green teen. Confused, and slowed in their search, the other's watched him set it down. Every few seconds, a Titan would find their earplugs and silently put them in place. But just as they were in, they were taken out. It was not his CD that he was going to play…it was the radio. And according to the digital reading, it was K92. A station that wasn't half bad. Raven didn't really like it, but everyone else seemed to enjoy it. The station played the newest songs, such as Justin Timberlake, Nickelback, Linkin Park, Fergi, and others. It ranged from slow, soothing songs to fast-paced rap, to hard-core rock. If the song was new, it was played on this station.

As he turned up the volume, the announcer's voice filled the room. "…K92's Fun 400 Party Songs! It's Labor Day, and, as tradition goes, we are going to play history's top 400 songs. To tell us what you think should be on the list, either log on to our website, or call us toll free at 800-468-92FM. That's 800-468-9236. And now, for song number 400!"

As soon as he finished speaking, a catchy beat blared from the boom box, soon accompanied by "I got my first real six stream, bought it at the five-and-dime. Played 'til my fingers bled, it was the summer of '69!" Beast Boy grinned sheepishly, hand ready to turn off his radio.

"Is this okay with everyone?" He questioned.

Starfire giggled and nodded, begging Robin to dance with him. The team leader, seemingly content with this arrangement, bobbed his head as well. Raven rolled her eyes, going back to her book. Cyborg looked at him questioningly, but smiled his agreement. Seemingly pleased with the survey results, Beast Boy sat down and rocked in rhythm with the song. All too soon, however, it was over and another was playing. For awhile, everyone merely stood still, listening to the strange tune. But, as the chorus came in, eyebrows across the room raised, staring at the noise maker.

"Boom boom boom boom! I want you in my room! Let's spend the night together. From now until forever. Boom boom boom boom. I wanna go boom boom. Let's spend the night together. Together in my room."

"Okay…that's just wrong." Raven spoke what everyone was thinking.

"You have to admit it is catchy though…" Cyborg spoke tentatively.

"Friend Robin? Why does the girl wish to make things explode in her room? Does the 'boom' not mean explosions? And why does she want you to be with her while she does the blowing up?"

"Oh…God…" Cyborg couldn't help but double over in laughter.

"Um…you see Starfire…what she means is…"

"Dude, if you are going to give her the talk, do it somewhere else!"

Listening to the elf, the pair left, returning nearly an hour later. The radio was now on song number 368, but that didn't matter. What made the two other boys on the team roll on the floor laughing was what Starfire was asking of Robin.

"But friend, why is it that these birds feel the need to do the flirting, and why do the bees so strongly wish to mate with them?"

* * *

**Laser Tag**

_Continuity: Anytime_

"Hey! No resets!" Beast Boy growled at the team leader.

"But you killed me! Don't I get to start over?" He retaliated.

"No! Once someone shoots you and kills you, you have to sit out for three minutes and add a tally to your score. You can't just press the reset button and continue!"

Robin had to admit, he hated this game. Why was it that he could kick Beast Boy's ass in combat, yet he could kick his in Laser Tag? Maybe because it was the first time he ever played…Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, and, on occasion, even Raven, would play this game every Saturday night from nine until midnight. Robin had always refused to play…he had work to do. But, now with Slade obviously on the run, he was bored. And so, had decided to play.

"Fine, if you say so." As he wandered to Base, his eyes downcast thinking deeply about the rules, a voice barely reached him.

"Look out!" It called, but it was too late.

Robin was flat on his back, staring upwards. Starfire rushed to his side, asking frantically if he was "the alright". Cyborg could be heard cracking up in the background. Beast Boy was holding back his snickers as he, too, asked if Robin was okay. Robin couldn't see Raven, but he knew she was smirking. After all, what leader ran into a tree head on playing laser tag?

* * *

**Hawaiian Punch**

_Continuity: Anytime_

"Please friend, why do you offer me the Hawaiian Punch? I do not feel the need to be hit, and if I must be, I do not wish for it to be by a Hawaiian."

"No, no. Hawaiian Punch is a drink, see?" Beast Boy grabbed the shopping bag and lifted the heavy container filled with the red liquid.

The green Titan filled a glass and handed it to her. "Try it." As she drank it, a smile crept over her lips.

"It is very sweet, friend." She grinned.

"I even know a song about how it was created. Wanna hear it?" Giggling, Starfire nodded and poured herself another glass. And with the honor of a stand up comedian, the elf sucked in and began to sing.

"This is the story of a banana, who was bringing up some very lovely fruit. All of them had leaves of gold, like the other, the youngest one in green. Here's the story, of a papaya, who was living in a tree all of it's own. There were two fruit in the same forest, but they were all alone! Until one day when this banana met papaya! And they knew that it was much more than a hunch. That these two fruit, could somehow form a fruit drink. And that's the way they all became Hawaiian Punch!"

Before he could go into the chorus, Raven entered, slapping a gag of black energy over his mouth.

"Not while I'm here." She grumbled, monotone. But, curiosity getting the better of her, she stared at him, confused. "What was that song? I've heard the godforsaken tune before…" She just couldn't place it.

"Ymn heem hen hanm mumn?"

Rolling her eyes, Raven removed the gag, waiting for him to again speak.

"You've seen the Brady Bunch?" He grinned.

"Only the theme song. It was TV Land. I was flipping." Raven tried to defend herself. But, it was too late. So she had seen one episode? That didn't mean that she _liked _the show. In fact, they had to replace the TV after she watched it. It was pure torture.

* * *

**Explanations: **

The Top: in my town, there is a station called K92, they do have an annual Top 400 Party Songs, and that is their real phone number. If you want, you can call them and request whatever song you wish. I do it religiously every day. It's awesome. And as for Starfire and Robin's conversation…that's how I learned about the Birds and the Bees, but I used better vocabulary. Not much better, but I was 13, so what can I say?

Laser Tag: Yah…I'm Robin.

Hawaiian Punch: A song my girlfriend taught me. I sing it in choir a lot, it really peeves the teacher.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: And, chapter 2 is here! Well, I was really hoping you guys would respond to my poll, but that doesn't seem to be the case. Oh well. I really appreciate the reviews, though. And I am dedicating this chapter to my best friend and the love of my life (though she doesn't know it) Shauna. Love you baby, and thanks for teaching me all the random songs that are necessary for getting through life**

**Disclaimer: Trust me, if I somehow get ahold of them, you'll know it**

* * *

**Alice the Camel**

_Continuity: Anytime_

Beast Boy sat on the black couch, a fresh plate of tofu sitting on his lap. Starfire was sitting next to him, her plate cleaned of all edible items, and some not-so-edible…such as her fork. Oh well, aliens will be aliens. As she watched her green friend eat his lunch, she could hear him humming a childish and seemingly fun tune.

"Friend Beast Boy, what is it that you are singing to yourself while you are eating the white squares of food?" She asked curiously.

He grinned evilly, his eyes glinting with mischief. "Well, I'll sing it to you."

The teenager paused for a moment, his eyes focused on the door. As soon as he saw Robin enter, he began to sing…

"Alice the camel had 10 humps. Alice the camel had 10 humps. Alice the camel had 10 humps. Go Alice go!" He paused for a moment, scanning her confused reaction. "Now, sing with me. Each verse, you go down a number."

Though it took Starfire three verses to understand the pattern, the two sang the song gleefully, and to Robin's disgusted amusement. They bobbed and swayed with the song, going verse by verse until the end. Once Starfire finished the "One hump" verse, she stopped, looking at him quizzically as the changeling continued.

"Alice the camel has no humps! Alice the camel has no humps! Alice the camel has no humps! Cause Alice is a horse, of course!" He laughed, and Starfire laughed with him, but stopped quite abruptly.

"But friend Beast Boy, how can a camel be a camel…_and _a horse?" She asked, obviously confused.

Again grinning devilishly, Beast Boy turned to face the Boy Wonder. "Ask Robin. He can explain it better than I can." And before Robin could retaliate, the grass stain had proudly strutted out of the room, leaving two confused comrades behind.

**

* * *

**

_Continuity: Anytime_

It was seven o'clock in the morning, and all through the Tower, a tired, almost moaning voice could be heard…singing. Beast Boy was sleepwalking again.

"Blaaaaaaaaack socks!" He bellowed in his sleep. "They never get dirty the longer you wear them the blacker they get." He was obviously in the Common Room…from there, if you were loud enough, your voice would echo through the hall and all through the eighteenth floor…right where Raven and Cyborg's bedrooms were.

"Sooooooometimes I think I should wash them but something inside me says no, no, not yet."

In their rooms, Cyborg moaned and covered his head with his pillow. The one time he decided to actually sleep than just recharge, Beast Boy had to go gallivanting off in his sleep. Raven was quietly trying to mediate…she had been up for about an hour already. But, feeling Cyborg's pain (literally), she got down from her hovering lotus position and wandered down the hall.

"Blaaaaaaaaack socks! They never get dirty the longer you wear them the blacker they get!" Beast Boy's voice was faster now. Where on earth had he learned that wretched song?

Clearly annoyed, Raven practically pounced on him, waking him from his trance. "Beast Boy…" She said calmly. "May I suggest you learn a better, quieter song?"

**

* * *

**

_Continuity: Anytime_

"It's Electric!" Raven moaned as the song blared from the radio.

Cyborg was gleefully dancing to the song, and Robin was trying to teach Starfire the moves. Beast Boy, she noticed, was struggling with it as well, tripping over his own feet. She could see his mouth moving in silent counts and the word "shimmy". She had to admit, he shimmied quite well.

After hearing the song a good three times, Beast Boy and Starfire finally got the hang of it, and 80 percent of the Titans West was in a line doing the Electric Slide. It was quite a sight, but apparently Beast Boy wasn't content with it. He got out of the formation and grabbed Raven's wrist.

"Okay, your turn." He smiled, pulling her out of her seat.

"No." She said. But it was useless. She was already in the line.

Giving up, Raven followed the basic dance moves, then remembered something. At the rave she and the other Titans had gone to with Blackfire, the DJ had played the Electric Slide. Raven had noticed a group of teenagers doing a more elaborate dance to the song, and she had curiously watched them like a hawk. For some reason, she remembered every step, and decided to try it.

Quietly, she thought the steps, her feet weaving in and around each other, her body twisting gracefully. As she backed up, she bent down, swiped the floor slightly, did a 1 quarter spin, and repeated the dance moves in a gentle wave, of sorts. This was…fun.

What she didn't notice, though, was that everyone had stopped dancing to watch her display of talent. When the song ended, the room erupted in applause, and Raven lifted her hood over her head. Well, that was the last time she danced.

* * *

**Explanations:**

Alice the Camel:

This is what happened today during lunch. I heard Shauna humming the song, and I asked her what the heck she was singing. And so, she sang it to me, and I haven't been able to get the accursed song out of my head since

Black Socks:

One day on the bus, Shauna just started singing that song at the top of her lungs…to this day I do not know why. Apparently some girl scouts thing. But, a few nights later, I looked up and saw my little sister (you may know her as Raven's Secret on here) on top of me, telling me just what Raven told Beast Boy. According to her, I had wandered out of my room in the middle of the night, doing exactly what Beast Boy was doing in our Living Room. Good times…good times…

The Electric:

Personally, I only know the basic steps of the Electric Slide. My friend is amazing at the Advanced steps (which is what I had Raven do. I will post a link on my page where you can see the dance moves performed), and I wish I could do it. But I sadly do not have the patience to learn it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: many of these are going to be based on songs my friend Shauna taught me, if you haven't figured that out already. Just a heads up**

**Disclaimer: I do not own them**

**Poll: If every Titan was a mascot for something (ex. Raven is a mascot for gum), what do you think it would be?**

* * *

**My Reindeer**

_Continuity: Anytime_

"Beast Boy, what is this?" Raven looked at the strange item that her green friend had just placed in her hand.

"A Reindeer." He announced proudly.

"And why, may I ask, did you give me a reindeer made out of a sock, some buttons, and a couple branches?"

"Because…" Beast Boy paused, breathing in deeply. "My reindeer flies sideways! You're reindeer flies upside down! My reindeer flies sideways! You're reindeer is dead!"

As Beast Boy began singing the song again, the words barely understandable because of his laughter, Raven groaned. Carelessly, she dropped the sock…thing…and left, giving one last sidelong glance to the boy whose head was dangling to the side at the moment as he started the second verse.

* * *

**Purple Flower**

_Continuity: Anytime_

"Hey Cyborg, wanna hear a joke?" Beast Boy asked randomly as the two battled against each other in Mega Monkeys XVI.

"Sure." Cyborg was always up for a joke.

"Okay. So this guy is running down the street 'because he is late for school. He hears some people snickering, and slows down and looks to his right. Two really hott girls are giggling and pointing at him. He asks 'what's so funny?' and all they say is 'purple flower'. So he stares for a moment, and realizes that the bell just rang for class to start. So he takes off running, and runs into his classroom.

"The teacher asks 'just why are you late for class?' and he responds 'I'm sorry, miss. I was late getting up, and was running to school when I saw these two girls. They said something and it confused me and so I stopped to think for a moment and the bell rang. I'm sorry.' She looked at him, puzzled, and asked 'what did they say?' and he says 'purple flower'. Well, her face turns a really bright red, and I mean red. 'You go to the principal's office, young man!' she demands. I mean, she looks like she's about to explode. So, confused but not wanting to make her even angrier, he goes.

"The principal asks him why he was here, and he says 'well sir, I was late getting up this morning, so I had to run to school so I wouldn't be late. I saw these two girls giggling, and they said something, and I stopped to think about what they said, cause I didn't get it. Well, it made me late to class, and when I told the teacher what they said, she sent me here.' The principal pondered what he said for a moment. 'What did they say?' 'Well sir,' the boy answered. 'They said Purple Flower'. Well, the principal gets really angry, and he stands up out of his seat fast enough to make it fall over. 'You go home young man, you're expelled!' And so the boy, really confused, walks home.

"His mom sees him come home, and she asks him what happened. 'Well, I don't really know mom. I was late getting up for school, and when I was running to school these two girls said something and it confused me, and made me late for school. When I told the teacher what they said, she sent me to the principal, and when I told the principal what they said, he expelled me.' 'Well honey, what did they say?' The mom asked, really confused. 'Purple flower.' 'That's it boy! You go to your room! Your father will have something to say to you when he gets home!' And so, really confused, the boy goes to his room.

"Later that evening, his dad comes home and walks upstairs to talk to his son. 'What happened?' he asked. 'Well dad, I don't really know. I was late getting up for school, and when I was running to school these two girls said something and it confused me, and made me late for school. When I told the teacher what they said, she sent me to the principal, and when I told the principal what they said, he expelled me. And when I told mom, she sent me up to my room.' The dad thought deeply for a moment. 'Well son, what did they say?' The boy paused for a moment, and the father glared at him. Not wanting to make him mad, the boy answered 'purple flower'. 'That's it! You are no longer a part of this family! You get out of this house right now!' And so, scared, the boy ran out of the house, crying.

"Later that evening, a cop walks by and sees the boy sleeping next to a tree. 'Hey.' He wakes the boy up. 'What are you doing? Shouldn't you be inside?' The boy sniffled with fresh tears, and looked at the cop and began explaining. 'I was late getting up for school this morning, and when I was running to school these two girls said something and it confused me, and made me late for school. When I told the teacher what they said, she sent me to the principal, and when I told the principal what they said, he expelled me. When I told my mom what they said, she sent me to my room. And when I told my dad what they said, he kicked me out of the family.' The cop looked at him pitifully for a moment. 'Well, what did they say?' He asked. 'Promise you won't get mad at me?' The boy made sure. 'I promise.' 'Purple flower.' 'That's it boy!' The cop exploded. 'You're going with me downtown!' And so, scared out of his wits, the boy spent the night in jail.

"The next morning, the cop dragged him into the court room. The judge called the boy up to the stand and asked him why he was here. 'Well your honor, I was late getting up for school yesterday, and when I was running to school these two girls said something and it confused me, and made me late for school. When I told the teacher what they said, she sent me to the principal, and when I told the principal what they said, he expelled me. When I told my mom what they said, she sent me to my room. And when I told my dad what they said, he kicked me out of the family. And when I told the cop, he sent me to jail.' The judge looked at him, not fully convinced. 'And what did they say?' 'purp…' the boy trailed off, not wanting to say it. 'What?' the judge demanded. 'Purple flower!' the boy began sobbing, and the judge glared at him, appalled. 'Son, you're going to spend the rest of your life in the world's toughest jail!' and down went the gavel.

"Well, five years passed, and the boy was still in jail. Fed up and wanting to know what it was that had ruined his life, he planned an escape attempt. One night, he broke out of jail and swam across the bay that separated him from civilization. He could already hear the dogs barking and chasing him. He finally reached land, scrambled up, and began running. A cop car was right behind him so he dove into some bushes. When the cop car passed him, he came out and walked across the road. But before he could make it to the other side, he was hit by a car and killed.

"Moral of the story: always look both ways before crossing the street."

Cyborg stared at him for a moment. "Wow…just…just wow." And he left, dumbfounded.

* * *

**Pink House**

_Continuity: Anytime_

"Hey Raven, want to hear a joke?" Beast Boy pestered the girl.

"No." She answered.

"Aww…but you'll like this one!" And, not waiting for an answer, he began to tell it.

"Okay, so this guy is driving down this deserted street in the middle of nowhere when he hits a hole and his tire is torn up. He groans and looks around for someone who could help him. On his right is this pink driveway leading to a pink porch attached to a pink house. So he walks up the pink driveway, up the pink steps, up the pink porch, up to the pink door, and rings the doorbell. The woman who lives in the house gets up from her pink sofa, sets down her pink book, walks through the pink living room, down the pink hallway, through the pink kitchen, down the pink hallway, and opens the pink door.

'Ma'am.' The man begins. 'My tire is flat and I was just wondering if I could use your phone to get a tow truck out here.'

The lady dressed in pink smiles and says 'Why don't you stay the night and you can call in the morning?'

The man looks at her and says 'well that's awful nice of you, thanks.'

She smiles and leads him through the pink door, down a pink hallway, up the pink stairs, down a pink hallway and into a pink bathroom. She left him in there for a few moments, and when he came out she led him down another pink hallway, through a pink door, and into a pink room with a pink bed.

'You can stay here.' She insists. He smiles and thanks her, and she walks down the pink hallway, down another pink hallway, down the pink stairs, down a pink hallway, through the pink kitchen, down a pink hallway, into the pink living room, sits on the pink couch, and picks up her pink book and begins reading.

About a half hour later, this guy is driving down this deserted street in the middle of nowhere when he hits a hole and his tire is torn up. He groans and looks around for someone who could help him. On his right is this pink driveway leading to a pink porch attached to a pink house. So he walks up the pink driveway, up the pink steps, up the pink porch, up to the pink door, and rings the doorbell. The woman who lives in the house gets up from her pink sofa, sets down her pink book, walks through the pink living room, down the pink hallway, through the pink kitchen, down the pink hallway, and opens the pink door.

'Hello miss.' The man begins. 'My tire is flat and I was wondering if I could use your phone to get a tow truck out here.'

The lady dressed in pink smiles and says 'Why don't you stay the night and you can call in the morning?'

The man looks at her and says 'well that's awful nice of you, thanks.'

She smiles and leads him through the pink door, down a pink hallway, up the pink stairs, down a pink hallway and into a pink bathroom. She left him in there for a few moments, and when he came out she led him down another pink hallway, through a pink door, and into a pink room with a pink bed.

'You can stay here.' She insists. He smiles and thanks her, and she walks down the pink hallway, down another pink hallway, down the pink stairs, down a pink hallway, through the pink kitchen, down a pink hallway, into the pink living room, sits on the pink couch, and picks up her pink book and begins reading.

About an hour later, this guy is driving down this deserted street in the middle of nowhere when he hits a hole and his tire is torn up. He groans and looks around for someone who could help him. On his right is this pink driveway leading to a pink porch attached to a pink house. So he walks up the pink driveway, up the pink steps, up the pink porch, up to the pink door, and rings the doorbell. The woman who lives in the house gets up from her pink sofa, sets down her pink book, walks through the pink living room, down the pink hallway, through the pink kitchen, down the pink hallway, and opens the pink door.

'Hello miss.' The man begins. 'My tire is flat and I was wondering if I could use your phone to get a tow truck out here.'

The lady dressed in pink smiles and says 'Why don't you stay the night and you can call in the morning?'

The man looks at her and says 'well that's awful nice of you, thanks.'

She smiles and leads him through the pink door, down a pink hallway, up the pink stairs, down a pink hallway and into a pink bathroom. She left him in there for a few moments, and when he came out she led him down another pink hallway, through a pink door, and into a pink room with a pink bed.

'You can stay here.' She insists. He smiles and thanks her, and she walks down the pink hallway, down another pink hallway, down the pink stairs, down a pink hallway, through the pink kitchen, down a pink hallway, into the pink living room, sits on the pink couch, and picks up her pink book and begins reading.

Once she finishes the book later that night, she gets up from the pink sofa, sets down her pink book, walks down a pink hallway, walks through the pink kitchen, walks down another pink hallway, walks through a pink doorway into her pink bedroom and goes to sleep.

The next morning, she is already in the pink kitchen when the first man wakes up. He walks down the pink hallway, down another pink hallway, down the pink stairs, down a pink hallway, and into the kitchen.

'Good morning.' The woman dressed in pink greets him. 'We have Cheerios and Frosted Flakes for breakfast. What would you like?'

The man thinks for a moment, and says 'Cheerios.'

The woman smiles, hands him a pink bowl, takes out the Cheerios, pours him some milk, and hands him a pink spoon.

A few minutes later, the next guy wakes up. He walks down the pink hallway, down another pink hallway, down the pink stairs, down a pink hallway, and into the pink kitchen.

'Good morning.' The woman dressed in pink greets him. 'We have Cheerios and Frosted Flakes for breakfast. What would you like?'

The man thinks for a moment, and says 'Frosted Flakes.'

The woman smiles, hands him a pink bowl, takes out the Frosted Flakes, pours him some milk, and hands him a pink spoon.

A few minutes later, the next guy wakes up. He walks down the pink hallway, down another pink hallway, down the pink stairs, down a pink hallway, and into the pink kitchen.

'Good morning.' The woman dressed in pink greets him. 'We have Cheerios and Frosted Flakes for breakfast. What would you like?'

The man thinks for a moment, and says 'Cheerios.'

The woman smiles, hands him a pink bowl, takes out the Cheerios, pours him some milk, and hands him a pink spoon.

As each man finishes breakfast, they get up one at a time from their pink chairs at the pink table, walk over to a pink counter, pick up the pink phone, press the pink buttons dialing the tow truck, and then thank the woman for breakfast. They then walk down a pink hallway, exit through the pink door, step off of the pink porch, walk down the pink stairs, walk down the pink driveway, and wait by their cars for the tow truck.

Moral of the story: Cheerios are preferred two-to-one to Frosted Flakes."

Beast Boy grinned when he was finished, and then noticed that Raven was gone.

* * *

**Explanations:**

My Reindeer:

Yep, a song Shauna taught me. What you do, is when you say the word "sideways" (which you sing as "siiiiiiiideways") you tilt your head to the side. When you sing "upside down" you bob your head downward, looking at the floor. And when you sing "dead" you do the same as you would "upside down" but with your tongue sticking out. Make any sense? Another way to sing this is to substitute the animal Reindeer with the animal Goldfish, and your goldfish swims upside down rather than your reindeer flying upside down.

Purple Flower:

Note to self: Never mention a purple flower on the side of the trail when going for a hike with Shauna

Pink House:

You don't want to know…


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Here it is, another chapter! I'm sorry this one is kind of short. My sister has been griping at me for the past hour or so because I have been 'hogging the computer'. I say that an hour on the computer isn't very long, don't you? Anyway, here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I still do not own them**

**Poll: What is the most random game you and your friends play?**

**Poll Response:**

**Me: Cyborg-Oil of some kind/Beast Boy-rubber chickens/Starfire-SPCA/Robin-traffic lights/Raven-incense**

**Raven's Secret: Cyborg-computers/Beast Boy-ant farms/Starfire-steroids/Robin-Tai Kwon Doe Lessons/Raven-libraries**

* * *

**The Game**

"Damn it, I lost the game!" Beast Boy cried out randomly.

Cyborg, who had just moments ago been playing his new Mega Monkeys game, paused the screen and turned around. He shot Beast Boy a quizzical look, raising his eyebrow.

"You did what now?" He asked.

"I lost the game!" The changeling moaned, seemingly ashamed of himself.

"Uh huh…and what game is this exactly?"

"It's The Game! You've never heard of The Game?!" The green boy was shocked. Who hadn't heard of The Game?!

"Can't say I have…"

An evil look crossed over Beast Boy's face. "Well, it is time for you to learn. You see, The Game is the game you have been playing all your life. The only way you can lose is to think about The Game. And when you think about The Game, you have to tell everyone else who plays The Game so they can lose too."

"So, how do you win?"

"You don't win. You can only lose. And you lose by thinking about it."

"I don't get it."

"What is there to get? Whenever you think about The Game, you lose and start over. The goal is to try and get everyone else to lose, too."

"But if you can lose, you have to be able to win somehow, right?"

"The only way to win is to die, and I doubt you want to do that. So, technically, you can't win. And when you do win, you aren't alive to relish the victory."

"I don't get it."

_Three Days Later_

"Hey Beast Boy, I lost The Game."

"Damnit! I lost the game!"

* * *

**The Thought**

_Continuity: Anytime_

Beast Boy walked down the hallway, mumbling under his breath. He had been trying for hours to get the sequence right, but to no avail. As he continued walking, he continued to repeat what exactly it was that he had seen online. A door opened next to him, just as his face lit up with realization.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing?" Raven's monotone voice questioned.

He grinned, and answered her. "I thought a thought. Then I thought a thought, that I thought was the thought that I'd thought. But the thought I thought I'd thought, wasn't the thought that I'd thought. If the thought I thought I'd thought had been the thought that I thought, I wouldn't have thought so much!"

Before she could respond, he ran down the hall, screaming with laughter and congratulations towards himself for getting the order right.

* * *

**Nations of the World**

_Continuity: Anytime_

"Yes!" Beast Boy cheered.

"What now?" Robin sighed.

"I finally learned all the countries of the world!"

Four pairs of eyes looked up from what they were doing and stared at him. Beast Boy? Learning all of the countries of the world? Without being annoying about it?

"Wanna see?" Before anyone could respond, Beast Boy began singing.

"United States, Canada, Mexico, Panama, Haiti, Jamaica, Peru; Republic Dominican, Cuba, Caribbean, Greenland, El Salvador too. Puerto Rico, Columbia, Venezuela, Honduras, Guyana, and still; then Argentina, and Ecuador, Chile, Brazil. Costa Rica, Belize, Nicaragua, Bermuda, Bahamas, Tobago, San Juan; Paraguay, Uruguay Suriname, and French Guiana, Barbados, and Guam. Norway, and Sweden, and Iceland, and Finland, and Germany now all one piece; Switzerland, Austria, Czechoslovakia, Italy, Turkey, and Greece. Poland, Romania, Scotland, Albania, Ireland, Russia, Oman; Bulgaria, Saudi Arabia, Hungary, Cyprus, Iraq and Iran. There's Syria, Lebanon, Israel, Jordan, both Yemens, Kuwait, and Bahrain. The Netherlands, Luxembourg, Belgium, and Portugal, France, England, Denmark, and Spain. India, Pakistan, Burma, Afghanistan, Thailand, Nepal, and Bhutan, Kampuchea, Malaysia, then Bangladesh (Asia), And China, Korea, Japan. Mongolia, Laos, and Tibet, Indonesia The Philippine Islands, Taiwan, Sri Lanka, New Guinea, Sumatra, New Zealand Then Borneo, and Vietnam. Tunisia, Morocco, Uganda, Angolan Zimbabwe, Djibouti, Botswana, Mozambique, Zambia, Swaziland, Gambia  
Guinea, Algeria, Ghana. Burundi, Lesotho, and Malawi, Togo, the Spanish Sahara is gone, Niger, Nigeria, Chad, and Liberia, Egypt, Benin, and Gabon.  
Tanzania, Somalia, Kenya, and Mali Sierra Leone, and Algiers, Dahomey, Namibia, Senegal, Libya, Cameroon, Congo, Zaire. Ethiopia, Guinea-Bissau, Madagascar Rwanda, Mamore, and Cayman, Hong Kong, Abu Dhabi, Qatar, Yugoslavia...Crete, Mauritania, Then Transylvania, Monaco, Liechtenstein  
Malta, and Palestine, Fiji, Australia, Sudan!"

"Um, Beast Boy?" Cyborg raised a finger.

"Yah?"

"You do know that song leaves out like, twenty countries, right?"

* * *

**Explanations:**

The Game:

This is a game my friends and I play all of the time. All rules are described in the mini-fic. If you are confused about anything, feel free to ask me or my sister Raven's Secret about the rules. We will explain them to you. It is really fun when you get like, fifteen people in a classroom during school who know The Game, and then you shout "I lost the game" and all over the classroom, everyone else will scream "I lost the game, damnit!" or something along those lines. Quite hilarious. And the look on the teacher's face is priceless.

The Thought:

Something Shauna says all the time

Nations of the World:

Thank Yakko Warner for teaching Shauna this song, who in turn taught me. You can look it up on Google for the correct tune, and it is true that they leave out a crap of a lot of countries. Like South Africa. So unfair!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sorry for the break. Complicated crap with my sister's computer and our home computer. Needless to say, our home computer is trashed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, probably never will.**

**Poll: What do you think I should write a oneshot about?**

* * *

**Cheese**

_Continuity: Anytime_

It was lunch time, and everyone in the Tower was eating. Robin was sitting on the couch, happily munching his re-heated pizza. Cyborg wasn't sure if it was because he had a certain liking of pepperoni pizza, or because Starfire was giggling at something he had just said. Raven was sitting in her chair, drinking some herbal tea. Didn't that girl ever eat? Beast Boy was lying on his side in front of the TV, somehow managing to eat his cheese-substitute sandwich and play video games at the same time.

Cyborg just didn't get him. Why couldn't he eat cheese, or even drink milk for crying out loud? Didn't he realize that milk was not meat, nor did it harm animals in any way? And if the world just stopped eating meat, drinking milk, eating eggs, or anything like that, then many species of animal would either go extinct or come close to it? Cyborg's father had always said: "If you want to save a species, eat it." Which was true. The more of an animal a population ate, the more people would try and breed them and create more so they could make money. Hell, if no one ate beef, Cyborg doubted that cows would even exist anymore. Look what happened to the dinosaurs. No one ate them, and they all died.

But what really creeped the half-robot out was that people even ate cheese sandwiches. Ever since his cheese dream, he couldn't swallow cheese without gagging or shivering. He had never been particularly fond of cheese. Now, on a cheeseburger, on pizza, on lasagna, or on nachos, he didn't mind it. He loved cheese when it was _on _something. But just cheese alone…like those cheese stick things…those were horrible. Just the word gave him the willies. He couldn't imagine what the food would be like. I mean, come on, you can't hear the word "cheese" and not say that it isn't a weird word. Seriously. Cheese. Repeat it. After you say if a few times, it sounds like some kind of terrorist weapon, or maybe some alien pet.

"Cyborg…you're being quiet." Raven interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh…just thinking about my cheese dream." He mumbled, still only half-conscious of the real world. By the time he realized what he had said, everyone was staring at him like he had an octopus growing out of his eye.

"Your…what…?" Beast Boy was looking at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Well…it's a dream I had a few days ago…"

"Do tell us what occurred in your head while you slumbered, friend Cyborg!" Starfire coaxed him gleefully. Robin and Beast Boy, smirks on their faces, agreed with her.

"Don't you laugh at me." Cyborg commanded. Getting a nod from the three Titans who cared, he began to explain.

"You all know how I hate cheese?" Everyone shook their heads in the negative. "Oh…well…I can't stand it when it's by itself. Anyway, a few nights ago I had this dream where we were all on top of that really big hill on 22nd street…you know, the one that leads to the park. Well, you guys and all the other Titans were chanting 'Go! Go!', like on Spongebob when that guy is eating all the hot dogs. All of a sudden I was sitting on this sled, and someone pushed me. So I slid down the hill, into the park, and landed in a tree, making a hole. When I looked in the hole, it was filled with cheese. I took my head out, and the ground was covered in cheese. And it was raining cheese. And the buildings were made out of cheese. And they were all weird slices of swiss cheese, my least favorite kind. Everyone started shoving cheese in my face saying 'Here Cyborg, have some cheese. Eat the cheese. It's good cheese!'. And then I woke up…"

Cyborg's voice could barely be heard over the roaring laughter coming from the two boys in the room. Cyborg tried to tell them that they had promised not to laugh, but he could barely get the first syllable out without being interrupted by another blast of mockery. Starfire was struggling not to giggle, and Raven was rolling her eyes. Cyborg would never again tell them about one of his dreams.

* * *

**Lemonade  
**_Continuity: After Cheese_

Beast Boy felt bad that he was laughing so hard…he had promised he wouldn't. But come on…raining cheese? That was the most hilarious thing he had ever heard! Well, in the past five minutes anyway. Trying to calm himself down, the changeling reached for his glass of lemonade…ah, sweet Kool-Aid Brand lemonade. The glass tipped towards his mouth, and he ceased his laughter. Don't want it spraying everywhere.

As he took a sip, Robin was asking Cyborg for more details on just why he doesn't like cheese. The cybernetic teen explained how the word Cheese sounded like an alien's pet, and Beast Boy couldn't help it. He laughed.

Lemonade sprayed everywhere, soaking his food, the coffee table, Robin, Starfire, their food, and Cyborg. Raven was lucky…she stayed dry. Beast Boy didn't care though. His euphoria prevented such feelings from making themselves known. As everyone moaned, groaned, and cleaned, he continued to laugh, and again tried to drink lemonade. And again it sprayed.

* * *

**Campfire**

_Continuity: Anytime_

"Wanna hear a joke?" Beast Boy asked.

The Titans were sitting on the beach part of their island in a circle around the fire ring. They had created it after the Brotherhood of Evil incident, believing they needed to spend more time together. And tonight, a huge bonfire was roaring, hot dogs were being roasted, and graham crackers, chocolate bars, and smores sat to the side, waiting their turn to be heated…or in the changeling's case…burned.

"No." Raven said.

"Yes." Cyborg grinned.

"Of course." Starfire clapped.

"Why not?" Robin moaned.

For a moment, Beast Boy paused, trying to sort out what everyone had said at once. Finally, something registered in his mind that they were waiting for him, and so he began to talk.

"Acutally, I have three. The first two sound similar, but are hilarious! So, the first one, these two logs are sitting in a fire, and the first log says to the second log 'wow, it's really hot in here'. The second log looks at the first log and says 'wow! A talking log!' Get it?" Beast Boy cracked up. Starfire giggled with him, though she wasn't quite sure she understood. Cyborg laughed at the joke…for once…and Robin and Raven merely stared, encouraging him to get the others over with.

"Okay, the second. These two Chinese guys are sitting in a restaurant, and the first Chinese guy says 'Wow. This food is good'. The second Chinese guy looks at him and screams 'Wow! He can speak English!'" Not waiting for a response to the second one, Beast Boy continued. "This blonde is sitting in first class on a plane to New York. She is supposed to be in third class, but every time someone tries to tell her to move, she says 'I'm going to New York in first class.' Finally, someone says 'hey, the pilot is married to a blonde, maybe he can help' so they go and get the pilot, he gets up and talks to the blonde, and as he comes back the blonde walks back to third class. They asked him what he told her and he said 'I told her that first class wasn't going to New York, that third class was.'"

* * *

**Explanations:**

Cheese:

All opinions expressed in this chapter are of the author and are in no way the opinions and views of DC Comics or Cartoon Network. The quote that Cy's dad always said is what my dad always says. And you have to admit, it is true. And yes, that dream is my own. Only it took place in my neighborhood and instead of a tree, it was a shed I crashed into. Which, ironically, I did crash into the next day…though it was on my bike and not a sled.

Lemonade:

Different situation, same result. I have done that on numerous occasions, but usually with Hawaiian Punch.

Campfire:

Three jokes Shauna told me during Physics class. We were sent out of the class for being too loud.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Time for a bunch of randomness, yet again. I'm still getting around to the "some will make you cry" part of the summary for this, but don't worry, I will get to it. At least I have the "cringe" and "what the crap?" parts covered. Lol**

**Disclaimer: Why must we put this on every freaking chapter? It's not like if we don't post it people will think we own them. Unless they are idiots. Are any of you idiots?**

**Poll: If each of the Titans wrote a book, what do you think it would be about?**

* * *

**Beard**

_Continuity: After Season 5_

Beast Boy marched into the Common Room triumphantly. His head was raised high, displaying the small stubble of hair growing on his chin. His eyes opened, and he noticed no one was looking at him. In an attempt to get their attention, he cleared this throat…rather loudly…and it hurt. He coughed a bit, trying to relieve the scratchy feeling he had given himself, and once he noticed everyone was staring at him, he beamed.

"Guess what I am going to do!" He exclaimed.

"Become a mime?" Raven answered, annoyed.

"Eat meat?" Cyborg joked.

"Be quiet?" Robin asked.

"Eat my Zorka Berry and mushroom pudding?" Starfire giggled gleefully.

Tossing a confused, and slightly frightened look at the alien princess, Beast Boy shook his head. "Nope. I'm going to grow a beard!"

Even the crickets were silent.

"Um…guys…?" The changeling shifted uncomfortably. He meant it as a joke, but apparently he had gone too far with the 5 o'clock shadow.

"No, you are not." The empath commanded of him. For a moment, all was again quiet before a razor, engulfed in a black aura, bumped into Beast Boy's shoulder blade. "Shave. Now."

Beast Boy stared at her, an unbelieving look plastered to his face. "Come on…have I lost my touch? Have you lost your capability of knowing when I am telling a joke? Wow you guys, this is just sad." And, clearly befuddled, Beast Boy left the room, grabbing the electric razor that still hovered next to him.

* * *

**Bounce**

_Continuity: Anytime_

"Beast Boy, what are you doing?"

A soft click answered her. The silver marble again fell onto the table, clicking as it made impact. It bounced upwards, meeting a green hand that caught it. It repeated the process. Beast Boy looked thoughtfully at the glass marble, and dropped it on the tile of the kitchen. It didn't bounce. He frowned, picked it up, and lightly threw it at the ground. Still no bounce.

"I'm trying to figure out why it won't bounce on the floor, but it will bounce on the table. I think it is because the table is thin, and the floor technically never ends."

"What do you mean?" Raven stared at him quizzically, his pondering look confusing her.

"Well, see, the Tower is built on the ground, and the crust of the earth extends for roughly thirty five to seventy kilometers, and then turns into about three thousand kilometers of magma, and finally three thousand four hundred kilometers of core. So, technically, the floor doesn't end for thousands and thousands of miles. And the table is only a few inches thick. So I think the marble only bounces on thin surfaces."

"Very observant." She commented dryly. "You do know we are on the eighteenth floor, right?"

* * *

**Explanations:**

Beard:

This was a variation of what happened when I told my parents I was going to grow a beard when I was 15. Only instead of a razor engulfed in black energy, my sister threw a razor at me. Needless to say, I have yet to grow a beard. And you've gotta love the word "befuddled"

Bounce:

Ah, sweet boring time before dinner. This happened about a week ago. I was bouncing the marble, and explained all of that to my sister, who then told me we were on the second floor, and not touching the crust of the Earth. Boy, did I feel like an idiot.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: It's been awhile since I've updated this, so I'm giving you an extra long chapter to make up for it. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

**Poll: Who's heard of Flogging Molly?**

* * *

**A Wall**

_Continuity: After Season 5_

Beast Boy hummed gleefully as he walked down the hallway, his iPod blaring. Every few moments he would sing along with the song, and then stop when he didn't know the words. He walked by Raven's room singing the chorus. Annoyed, she slid open her door, ready to yell at him. But the chorus intrigued her. He was singing it rather softly, so she had to listen closely to hear.

"Sail away where no ball and chain can keep us from the rolling waves. Together undivided but forever we'll be free. So sail away aboard our rig, the moon is full and so are we. We're seven drunken pirates, we're the seven deadly sins."

She had never heard the song, but from what she could hear from the iPod, it sounded like the band had a Scottish origin…or perhaps Irish? Wherever they were from, they were still annoying. She walked out of her door and tapped Beast Boy on the shoulder, who screamed and turned around.

"Oh, hey Rae, I didn't see you there." He sweat-dropped.

"I can see that." She said. "Turn that down, it's really loud." Her mouth was creased in a thin line, but her eyes were curious. "Who sings that song?"

"They're a band called Flogging Molly." With the quizzical look she gave him, he decided to elaborate. "They're from Ireland. They do all kinds of songs, from funny ones to serious ones."

"And what kind is the song you are listening to?" She asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Well, it's a serious one, but it has a kind of religious undertake to it. It talks about the Christian's Seven Deadly Sins. You know, envy, slander, sloth, anger, lust, gluttony, and pride."

"Wow." Raven stated, clearly no longer interested.

Beast Boy shrugged and turned to continue his trip down the hall. He reached the double doors marking the end of the corridor before Raven entered her room. Her eyes lingered on him for a moment, and it took all of her strength to keep from laughing. The doors had opened for him, and he had moved to pass through them, but he hadn't seemed to notice he was just a little too far to the right.

"You know there is a wall there, right?" She asked, and walked into her room.

* * *

**Glasses**

_Continuity: After "A Wall"_

Robin and Cyborg sat on the couch, bent over with Gamestation controllers in hand. They were battling furiously on the new Mega Monkeys XVI that had been sent to them by an obsessed fan. Starfire was giggling as she watched the monkeys bounce across the screen chucking bananas at a giant gorilla. They really needed new bosses, but it was so entrancing, that no matter how pathetic it seemed, you just had to play it.

Beast Boy was sitting at the table in the kitchen, playing with his tofu listlessly. Raven sat across from him with a book in hand, casting a suspicious glance in his direction. He hadn't acted like himself in over a week, and it was starting to take a toll on Raven. Frustrated, she set down her book and stared at the green teen. He looked up and matched her glare, but said nothing. The two combated in a staring contest for nearly three minutes before Raven finally caved.

"Beast Boy, what's going on?" She asked, sounding far from interested.

"Nothing." He insisted.

"You've been quiet." She stated the obvious.

"I know." His saddened, monotone voice was infuriating.

"What's wrong?" She sighed.

"I need glasses." He blurted.

"So?"

"So? _So? _Do you have any idea how much I hate those things?" His eyes were practically red with fury.

"They aren't that bad, and if you hate them so much, don't wear them."

He automatically calmed. "You know how I ran into that wall the other day?"

She tried not to snicker. "Yes."

"That's how bad my sight is. I couldn't see that wall. And if I can't see a wall to save myself, how am I going to battle?" He sighed.

"I think you'll do fine with glasses." Raven put her hand on his shoulder encouragingly. She stood from her seat and left Beast Boy to his thoughts.

* * *

**A Lion**

_Continuity: Anytime_

"Raven! You are going to love this joke!" Beast Boy said in her face. Before she could let out a moan, he started. "Okay, this guy and a giraffe walk into a bar. The giraffe drinks a lot and passes out. So the guy gets up to leave, and the bartender says 'hey man, you gonna leave that lyin' there?' and the guy says 'dude, it's not a lion. It's a giraffe.'"

Beast Boy cracked up. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Okay, here's another one. This guy and a koala walk into a bar. The koala drinks a lot and passes out. So the guy gets up to leave and the bartender says 'hey man, you gonna leave that lyin' there?' and the guy says 'dude, it's not a lion, it's a koala.'" Beast Boy cracked up again.

"Beast Boy, how many animals are you going to put into that joke?" Raven groaned.

"However many it takes for you to smile." He smirked.

* * *

**The Potatoes Have Eyes**

_Continuity: Anytime_

"Cyborg, Beast Boy, what on earth are you guys doing?" Raven sighed.

Cyborg was standing in the common room with a video camera and had it pointing at an elaborate set on the coffee table. There was a thin layer of sand poured over the table, which had been protected with plastic wrap so it wouldn't be scratched. A few toy cars were sitting in various places, some with char marks, and some still on fire. Raven's eyes widened at the sight. A few Polly Pockets leaned against the cars and lay on the "ground". Some were missing body parts, some had red marker drawn all over them (to signify cuts, Raven supposed), some had their hands bent to cover their mouths as if they were screaming, and some were on fire. What was it with boys and fire? And where on earth did they get the Polly Pockets? Raven decided not to ask.

What confused the empath the most, however, was what Beast Boy was holding. In each hand was a purple potato (A/N: refer to "Raven's Secret"s Chapter 8 of her story Digging Deep), and each potato had several sprouts growing from it.

"We're filming a movie!" Cyborg grinned proudly.

Beast Boy made the potatoes hop up to the Polly Pocket closest to him. She was a brunette and had freckles on her cheek. Who knew that Polly's had so many details? He stuck a toy axe into the side of the potato, pulled out a red marker, and made the potato hit the Polly. He ripped her arm off and colored it red. It was going to be a graphic movie, Raven could tell.

"What are you talking about?" She groaned.

"We saw the movie The Hills Have Eyes, and so we are making a parody called The Potatoes Have Eyes." Beast Boy explained, laughing.

"Right…I'm just going to put out the fire before you burn down the Tower and go back to my room."

"Don't!" Both boys screamed. But it was too late. The fire on the cars and Polly's was gone, replaced with black marks.

* * *

**Explanations:**

A Wall:

One way I found out I needed glasses.

Glasses:

What happened…sort of…when I found out I needed glasses. Needless to say, I wasn't too happy. Thank the Lord for contacts. Lol

A Lion:

Let's hear it for Shauna and her random jokes! She started telling me these during physics last year, and hasn't stopped. So far, at last count, she's put in 200 different animals in the jokes. I think she goes online and researches animals to find.

The Potatoes Have Eyes:

My sister and I are currently filming this movie. This is pretty much exactly what happened. Just replace me with Cyborg, my sister with Beast Boy, and our mom with Raven. It is so fun. And purple potatoes are great for the role, because they are sort of small. Oh, and no, I do not play with Polly Pockets nor does my sister. She used to, and the starring Polly's are leftovers from her past collection. The Polly described, with the freckles, was her favorite she named Kirsty. Too bad, so sad. Poor Kirsty lost an arm. And let me just say, toy cars are very fun to burn.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated for awhile. I have no excuse. Well, actually I have several, but none that are really worth the time. So, I will make it up to you somehow. But not now. Sadly this is a very short chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I'm too sexy to own Teen Titans**

**Poll: Other than Teen Titans, what is your favorite show, and favorite character/scene in that show?**

**Poll Response:**

**Me: I have! They're kick-ass**

**Raven's Secret: I didn't until my brother brought it up the day he wrote the previous chapter**

* * *

**Lollypop**

_Continuity: Anytime_

"Lollypop, lollypop, oh lolly lolly lolly." Raven hummed as she walked down the corridor leading to the common room.

She had heard the godforsaken song playing in Beast Boy's room a few hours earlier, and couldn't get it out of her head. It was a smooth, silky, yet damning song, that was cute yet annoying at the same time. Ah, sweet paradoxes. But now, she couldn't stop singing it, and Beast Boy was bound to…

"Hey Raven, watcha singing?" Speak of the devil.

"Nothing." She replied, in her normal monotone voice.

"But I could have sworn I heard you singing the Lollypop song." He grinned devilishly at her.

"You heard wrong." She insisted.

"Come on. You know you like the song. Lollypop, lollypop, oh lolly, lolly, lolly." He smirked at her as he slowly sang the tune, swaying gently.

It was an entrancing song, and obviously had bewitched the changeling, as well as the empath. Without her truly realizing it, she had begun to hum with him. Curse him he was good.

"There's that pretty voice." He smiled.

She threw him through the nearest window and continued on the pathway to watch TV.

* * *

**Peanuts**

_Continuity: Anytime_

"Beast Boy, what on earth are you eating?" Raven stared at him, quite scared.

Cyborg had bought the Titans a new refrigerator because the old one had tried to eat Starfire…probably all of the toxic waste they called mold and food growing in there. Anyway, it had come packed with tons of white packing peanuts. You know, the foamy squishy things that kids used to try and eat all the time and were poisonous. Strangely, the next day, they were all gone. And even more strange was Beast Boy had a bunch in his lap and was eating them, of all things.

"Aren't those poisonous?" Raven droned.

"Nope." He said, his mouth full.

A look of complete astonishment and disgust washed over her, and she turned away.

"They are made completely of starch. You see, kids used to eat these when they were all kinds of colors, and they were toxic. So the company that makes them thought 'hey, why not make them edible?' so they made them out of starch. All they are, are cheetos without the cheese. That's it. They are addicting. Want one?" He held one out to her, grinning.

"God no!" She insisted, scooting away from him.

"Come on, they taste good! And they dissolve faster than cotton candy! Well…maybe not faster…but almost as fast."

"You're sick."

"But you love me for it."

With a roll of her eyes, Raven stood and went to meditate…and to get some of those packing peanuts from his room and try one.

* * *

**Explanations:**

Lollypop:

A song my good friend Shauna taught me many a year ago. I had it stuck in my head, so I thought I would write about it.

Peanuts:

This story is 100 percent true. My chemistry teacher last year, at the end of a class about chemical changes, grabbed a packing peanut and ate it. While our class was moaning and groaning (and one person rushed to the bathroom to throw up), she explained how they were made of starch and were completely edible, being nothing but a cheeto without cheese. Needless to say, that day I stole almost a purse-full of packing peanuts (used Shauna's purse) and ate them all on the bus ride home. They are quite addicting. And Raven summed up pretty much every reaction I got when people saw me eating them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: -gets out microphone, with tears in eyes- this chapter is dedicated to all of my wonderful fans. –sniffle- I don't know what –sniffle- I would do without you guys. You are just –sniffle- so wonderful –sniffle- and I can't –sniffle- thank you –sniffle- enough. –sobs, holding imaginary Emmy trophy-**

**I taped the Emmy's and just got around to watching it. Funny stuff…funny stuff. This chapter really is dedicated to all of you guys though. And Banan-nonne, thanks for the "yellow van" idea. Hope you don't mind me using it. :D**

**Disclaimer: -grumbles- I don't own them**

* * *

**Yellow Van**

_Continuity: Anytime_

"YELLOW VAN!!!" Beast Boy screamed.

Before anyone could turn to glare at him, his gloved hand shot out and slapped Cyborg across the back of the head, ricocheted off and hit Robin's shoulder, then reached back and smacked Starfire's arm and Raven's nose.

"What the hell was that?!" Cyborg screamed as he veered back onto the road.

Raven was surrounded by black flames. She made a small growling sound and spasmodically turned to face Beast Boy. Starfire had tears in her eyes and was flinching. Robin was sitting still, his mouth in a thin crease, the vein on his forehead pulsing.

"Have I done something…wrong?" Starfire asked between hiccups from crying.

Beast Boy looked at his friends, astonished and slightly scared. He inched away from Raven sitting next to him, sliding across the back seat and bumping Starfire, who stared at him, trying to calm her tears. Maybe playing this game without telling anyone wasn't a good idea…especially since the car ride was going to be a long one.

"No Starfire, you haven't. Beast Boy has." Robin gave him a death glare that, for a second, the green Titan thought was more frightening than Raven's. But tossing another glance at her, his mind was quickly changed.

"Come on you guys, you've never played this game?" He sweat-dropped, trying to save himself.

Starfire looked at him quizzically. "Friend, of what game do you speak?"

"It's called Yellow Van." He grinned nervously.

"This isn't like The Game, is it?" Cyborg questioned warily.

"Nah, nothing like that." Sighs of relief arose throughout the car. "This game is much more fun. See, what you do, is when you are on a car ride and you see a yellow van, you scream 'yellow van' and hit the person closest to you."

"So…why'd you hit all of us?" Robin inquired.

Beast Boy shrugged. "Thought it would be fun."

Raven was still glaring at him. He laughed uneasily, still trying to scoot away from her. Definitely a bad idea to hit her.

_Three hours later_

"YELLOW VAN!" Cyborg turned around and smacked Beast Boy across the face as hard as he could. Needless to say, Beast Boy was unconscious for an hour, leaving a very happy, very quiet T-Car to continue its drive to Steel City.

* * *

**Half Past**

_Continuity: Anytime_

"Please Cyborg? I promise I won't wreck it!" Beast Boy got on his knees begging.

"For the last time, NO!" Cyborg growled.

"Come on man, you can trust me!" The changeling continued to whine.

"Dude, I can't trust you with a pencil. What makes you think I will trust you with my baby?" He groaned.

"Will I ever be able to drive it?"

"_She _is a _her, _not an _it._" He corrected him roughly. "And yes, you will be able to."

Beast Boy leapt to his feet and pumped his fist. "Alright! When?" He bounced eagerly.

"Half past never."

"So that would be…" Beast Boy began counting on his fingers before a look of realization passed across his eyes. "Dude, that's not funny." He moaned.

* * *

**Land Before Time**

_Continuity: Anytime_

Beast Boy groaned as he lay on the couch, a trash can next to him. He had been sick for nearly a week, and it was really taking a toll on him. His skin was nearly as pale as Raven's, his green tint barely visible. He had lost ten pounds, which didn't help his already-skinny form. He was reduced to wearing boxers and a bathrobe because his spandex uniform squeezed his stomach too much, making him feel worse.

Letting out another upset sigh, he struggled to reach for the remote. A dainty hand reached out and grabbed it before he could, and handed it to him. He looked at the pitiful face that was Raven, and smiled weakly. Without a word from either of them, he turned on the television and began flipping.

It wasn't long before his finger grew tired of pressing the buttons. He rested his arm over his chest and sighed melodramatically. The eighth Land Before Time movie was on.

"Well, there if there are four things you can expect from life, it is death, taxes, cockroaches, and Land Before Time sequels." He complained.

He fell asleep before he could hear Raven giggle.

* * *

**Glue**

_Continuity: Anytime_

"No way man!" Beast Boy's voice rang through the common room.

Cyborg tossed him a confused look, watching as the changeling kidnapped what was in his hand. He opened his mouth to retaliate, but was interrupted before a word could be voiced.

"Not around me!"

"Dude, I'm just using glue!"

"What do you mean _just using?_ Glue is as bad as meat!" Beast Boy roared.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Cyborg growled, trying to get the Elmer's bottle back.

"When they first started making glue, do you know what they used to make it? Horses and cows! They slaughtered the poor creatures, and for what? To make two pieces of paper stick together. Now they use cows."

"No they don't! It's synthetic!" Cyborg retaliated.

"Some, sure. But many glues still use cows. That's why Elmer's Glue's mascot is a cow."

"It's not a cow, it's a ram!"

"Oh my god, dude. That is totally a cow. Look at it!"

Cyborg snatched the white substance from Beast Boy's open hand, looking at the animal. Indeed, it was a cow.

"So what?"

"So what? _So what? _How can you just stand by and let innocent animals get killed to make your little project stick together?!" Beast Boy stormed off.

"So…are you against violins?" Cyborg shouted as the green Titan walked through the door to leave.

* * *

**Words**

_Continuity: Anytime_

"Beast Boy, what are you doing?" Cyborg asked.

The green boy didn't answer. His focus was concentrated on the cards he was holding. On each flash card was a letter. There were three per letter, four for the vowels, and the changeling had them all in many different orders, none being more than 4 letters long.

"Beast Boy?" Cyborg tried to get his attention.

"Oh, hey Cy." The teenager barely acknowledged his friend.

"What are you doing?" He asked again.

"I have a question. It's going to sound stupid, but just hear me out."

"Alright…"

"How come they started making big words when they hadn't used up all the little ones yet?"

Cyborg raised a finger to answer. "Well…um…hmm…" His mouth again opened, ready to give an explanation, but none came. A stumped look crossed over his face as he sat down, deep in thought.

* * *

**Explanations:**

Yellow Van:

I thank Banan-nonne for this idea. She explained the rules, and I thought "hey, that's pretty friggin sweet" So, after a few test runs of my own, I compiled the general reactions and put them into one chapter. Thanks Banan-nonne!

Half Past:

My brother asked me when he could play my game Shadow of the Colossus when a friend of mine named Jordan was over. I said "no", he asked again, and Jordan said "yes". I glared at him, and Jordan said "at half past never". I have to admit, it was rather cruel, but quite hilarious to see my brother counting on his fingers trying to figure out when that was.

Land Before Time:

Yep, happened to me when I was sick once. But, I just found out that there are going to be no more Land Before Time sequels made. I can hear the Halleluiah Chorus already!

Glue:

I'm Cyborg, my sister is Beast Boy. Yes, she is against glue, and refuses to buy it. Once I bought it for a school project. Glue doesn't burn all that well, from what I could see. Of course…it was in our fireplace surrounded by wood, so it was kind of hard to tell. Anyway, I'm not sure if she's against violins or not. I think to an extent she is. (to those of you who don't know, they used cat intestines to make the strings. I don't know if they still do)

Words:

I give the inspiration for this comic to Roosterteeth Productions. If you want their URL, feel free to ask me for it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Well, here's chapter 10! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own them**

**Poll: Who's your favorite super hero?**

* * *

**Mister America**

_Continuity: Any Halloween_

"Beast Boy, what on earth are you supposed to be?" Raven asked, obviously bored.

It was Halloween, yet again. And yet again, she had been blackmailed into participating. This year's blackmail was photos from last year's Halloween when she was forced to dress up as Buttercup from the Power Puff Girls. This year, the Teen Titans were going as…what else?...super heros. Raven was forced to be Wonder Woman, lasso and all. Robin was The Dark Knight (what else was knew?), Cyborg was Superman, and Starfire was Blossom from the Power Puff Girls.

"I'm Mister America!" He shouted, pumping his arms. All he had on was a pair of jeans, a white shirt with an American flag on it, and a red and blue paper mask taped to his face.

"…Mister America?" Raven stared at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Yep! Lowering the world's IQ one person at a time! Get it? Cause America has one of the lowest IQs population wise." He laughed.

"Well, you're doing a good job." She muttered sarcastically.

* * *

**Therapists**

_Continuity: Anytime_

"What are you watching, Cy?" Beast Boy hopped over the couch.

"It's some game show…Jeopardy I think. The contestants pick a category and whatever amount of money they want from that category." He explained dully.

"Cool." The changeling sat still, watching the program.

_"What category would you like to choose from, Mr…Gianni?" _The host asked.

_"I would like The Rapists." _He answered, quite seriously.

_"Sir…that's pronounced 'therapists'." _Cyborg and Beast Boy burst out laughing.

* * *

**Analyst-Therapist**

_Continuity: Anytime_

"Now what are you watching?" Beast Boy asked as Cyborg flipped the channel. The two had just calmed down from their laughing fit from the 'therapist' session.

"Arrested Development." He answered.

And so, they watched the show. One of the main characters described himself as the world's first "Analyst-Therapist", which Beast Boy found boring. The show itself was pretty good. Very funny. But come on, "Analyst-Therapist"? However, a few minutes later, he found out the catch phrase. On the guy's business card, it said "anal rapist". Again, the two teenage boys laughed at the sexual innuendo.

"Two hits in one day, that's got to be a new record!" Beast Boy said in between fits of laughter.

* * *

**Explanations:**

Mister America:

Well, this week is Spirit Week, the week before Homecoming. And the day I wrote this, it was Superhero Day. I dressed up as myself, because I'm already a superhero. I had a friend who actually dressed up as Jesus. He had a white turban on, and his hair (which is black and shoulder length) was hanging down. He actually looked like him. Anyway, besides the point, my sister dressed up as Miss America, with a paper mask she colored red taped to her glasses. I'll give you three guesses what her catch phrase was.

Therapists:

What really goes on at Bible Study with my mom and her friends. I decided to tag along with her once, why I don't know. So her and her friends were talking about an episode of some show, I think it was Jeopardy, where this actually happened. I made up the guy's name, but everything else is true.

Analyst-Therapist:

Yep, really happened on an episode of Arrested Development.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Well, here is chapter 11 of the randomness! I hope you enjoy, and I hope it makes you laugh. Or at least confuse you. Either way.**

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't wanna be a chicken, and I don't own Teen Titans

* * *

**

**Chicken**

_Continuity: Anytime_

Beast Boy walked down the hall, arms tucked into his pockets. He looked as though he were thinking, and thinking deeply. His eyebrows crinkled together, his eyes narrowed, and his mouth was stuck between a smirk and a frown. He trudged farther down the hallway, headed for the Common Room, when he bumped into Raven.

She apologized, and moved to continue down the path, but stopped and turned back to Beast Boy. He hadn't apologized. In fact, he hadn't acted as though he knew he had brushed against her. She waved a hand in front of his eyes suspiciously, getting no response.

"Beast Boy?"

He didn't say a word.

She shook him. "Beast Boy!"

As she jolted him around, he raised his head, his eyes still looking as though they were contemplating the meaning of life.

"Raven…" His voice was monotone, and sounded a bit sad.

"What?" She looked at him, concerned.

"I don't want to be a chicken." He spoke louder now, apparently loud enough to be heard in the kitchenette.

"I don't wanna be a duck!" Cyborg's voice could be heard drifting from the Common Room.

Beast Boy broke into a fit of laughter, clutching his sides.

"Gotta love inside jokes." He stammered between fits of chuckles.

* * *

**Boyardee**

_Continuity: Anytime_

"Chef Boyardee. Tame the Beast…IN YOU." The TV blared in the Common Room, making the walls shake a bit.

"Beast Boy, could you turn that down?" Raven moaned, walking through the sliding doors.

She stared at him as his muscles tensed. He turned around abruptly, throwing the remote on the floor. His face was a deep violet, and he looked like he was going to explode. With a dramatic scream to the heavens and a wave of his fist at the city, he burst through the doors, heading for his room. A pale hand grabbed his shoulder, however, stopping him in his tracks.

"What is wrong?" Raven asked.

"I swear the Chef Boyardee made that commercial to mock me." He growled.

"What do you mean?"

"They say 'tame the beast in you', and if you noticed, they didn't start that commercial until about a week after it got to the tabloids that I had a Beast form." His arms shook with tension and rage.

"I'm sure you are over reacting. It's just a stupid commercial." She did her best to comfort him.

"Stupid commercial my ass. I'm going to put the 'laughter' back in 'manslaughter' if they don't change their slogan." He threatened.

* * *

**Floats Your Boat**

_Continuity: Anytime_

"Hey Cyborg." Beast Boy raised his hand in a greeting, but only for a moment. He was too tired to keep it up.

"Good morning, B." He stated, still focused on his breakfast.

"Let me guess…ham, eggs, bacon, milk, and steak?" The changeling drilled off Cyborg's normal breakfast meal.

"Nope. Orange juice and Cap'n Crunch." Cyborg grinned.

"Whatever floats your boat or drives your car or flies your plane or spins your top or walks your dog or ices your cream or cups your cake or kits your kat or colors your rainbow or zips your jacket or buttons your pants." Beast Boy sighed, not really caring that he wasn't eating meat for once.

"Dude, no cheer of congratulations? No suspicious glance? No clever comment?" Cyborg looked at his friend, dumbfounded.

"Dude, it's too early. I have no suspicious glance. And that wasn't clever enough for you?"

The half-metal Titan raised an eyebrow. "How many of those sayings do you have anyway?"

"All that times two." Beast Boy sat on the couch, and was asleep again before Cyborg could ask to hear them.

* * *

**Explanations:**

Chicken:

I started this inside joke with my sister about 5 years ago, and not a day goes by that I won't say "hey Katie, guess what?", She'll say "what?", I'll say "I don't want to be a chicken", and she'll go "I don't want to be a duck" and we'll both shake our butts. Ah, the joys of the Chicken Dance

Boyardee:

Horrible ending, I know. I didn't know how else to finish it. Anyway, the reason for this is: I saw the commercial when it first came out and was like "holy guacamole, that sounds like Beast Boy's Beast form!" and it happened to be the day after I first saw the episode The Beast Within (I know, sad. I couldn't find the episode anywhere). Sadly, I just now got around to writing it. Lol

Floats Your Boat:

That's pretty much how I use my free time, thinking up new ones of those.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Yes, yes, I know I wrote a Halloween oneshot already, but I couldn't resist these ideas, so here are some more Halloween goodies! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, or most of these ideas.

* * *

**

**The Texas Clown's Scream **

_Continuity: Any Halloween _

"This is going to be great." Beast Boy whispered to himself, wringing his hands in anticipation. "My best prank yet."

Quietly, he snuck into the Common Room. Halloween decorations were still hanging from the ceiling…at least, those that hadn't fallen down during the party. It had ended at 11 o'clock, a half an hour ago. Halloween wasn't over yet, and Beast Boy was going to make the most of what was left. Clad in his black robe, clown makeup, and chainsaw, he shuffled behind the TV. Cyborg and he had convinced the team to watch Scream, IT, and The Texas Chainsaw Massacre the night before, and the changeling couldn't resist combining each movie into one great prank.

His breath softened until it was no longer audible. He stood in place, making sure his shadow was not visible. Raven was due to come in at any moment. It was her routine to grab a cup of tea at 11:45, just before she went to bed. And he was ready.

Right on cue, the doors slid open, the silhouette of the dark girl striking against the dim hall light. Perfect. He remained quiet as she got her tea. He remained quiet as she sat down in her favorite chair. He remained quiet as she picked up her current book. And he remained quiet as she glanced in the direction of the TV.

Realizing she could sense his emotions, he sprung out, chainsaw roaring. Though the reaction was priceless, it was a little more than he expected.

Her scream was shrill and filled with terror and surprise. Her eyes were wide with fear, illuminated only by the light of the moon. Her tea smashed against Beast Boy's mask. The couch exploded, every piece of glass shattered, the oven spontaneously combusted, and the boy wearing the black robe was flung into the ocean, chainsaw and all.

_Happy Halloween, Raven. _He thought, as he swam for shore.

* * *

**Second Star to the Right **

_Continuity: Halloween after "The Texas Clown's Scream" _

"Do I have to wear this?" Beast Boy groaned behind the door.

"You sure do. After the stunt you pulled last year, it's high time you learned what it feels like to be embarrassed." Cyborg said with a smirk on the other side of the wall.

"But I look ridiculous!" The sound of Beast Boy's foot slamming on the ground echoed through the hall.

"Don't you throw a temper tantrum. You promised you would do this." The metal Titan had to admit, he loved blackmail.

"When you said I would have to wear a silly costume, I didn't think you meant this! I look like Robin Hood for God's sake!"

"Open the door and let me see." It took all of Cyborg's strength to keep from laughing. Careful not to make a sound, he got his camera ready.

"I swear, if you take a picture, or if anyone else does, I'll spray paint you in your sleep." Beast Boy threatened (1).

"I bet you can't." Damn him and his heightened senses.

"Oh really? Robin already has twenty bucks says I can."

Cyborg rolled his eyes…er…eye. There was no way Robin would do something so stupid. Would he? The door slid open, distracting the teenager from the question. No longer could he hold the bubble inside him back. His mouth split open, letting loose a roar of laughter. Beast Boy grumbled, crossing his arms.

"So, how do we get to Neverland, Peter Pan?" Cyborg asked as he tried to stop laughing.

* * *

**Stupid Wishes **

_Continuity: Any Halloween _

"I wish friend Raven would dress up for the Ween of Hallo." Starfire sighed listlessly.

"Don't worry, Star. I've got it all taken care of." Beast Boy smirked.

"What do you mean, friend?"

"I had a bit of blackmail on her, and I decided to use it for Halloween."

"Of what blackmail do you speak?"

The sadistic grin never left his lips. "Last year's Christmas party."

"Was that not when she wore the adorable tiny Santa outfit after you used that Easter's blackmail on her?" Starfire giggled.

"Indeed it was."

"Of what costume will she be wearing?"

"I can't tell you. In fact, I have to go get changed now. We are going to match." He rushed off before any other questions could be asked.

A half hour later, Raven and Beast Boy were standing together in the Common Room, and Raven was fuming. She sported black leggings and a yellow shirt, and her hair was dyed pink. Beast Boy wore the same black pants and a white dress shirt with a black tie.

"My hair is pink," Raven droned, clearly annoyed. "I'm wearing a crown, and there's wings on my back. Could this get any weirder?"

Beast Boy leaned over, smiling. "We're married."

* * *

**Stopping Crime Before Bedtime **

_Continuity: Any Halloween _

Raven rolled her eyes as she got dressed. It had taken three years of convincing, but finally she was going to wear a costume for Halloween of her own choice. Well, technically. Terra and Starfire had decided this year's theme without her. It had been Terra's idea to do the costumes, and she hated her all the more for it.

Once she was finished, she dragged her body to the Common Room where the other two Titan girls were waiting. The geokinetic girl wore a small blue dress with a black stripe and white panty hoes, along with black Mary Jane's. Starfire wore a pink dress of the same design, the same leg wear, and the same shoes. The only difference in Raven's costume was her dress was green.

"Why do I have to be Buttercup?" She growled.

* * *

**Backwards **

_Continuity: Any Halloween _

Beast Boy snickered as the five Titans walked towards the roof. His hand was still wrapped around Raven's waist, and she surprisingly hadn't tried to remove it. Ah, the joys of dating. The conversation was light, meaning Raven looked like she was about to kill him but was holding herself back.

"Why did you choose this theme anyway?" She rolled her eyes.

"Think of anything better, I couldn't." He smirked.

"That is getting annoying, you know." Her deep amethyst orbs dug into his green ones.

"Funny, I find it." The changeling wiggled his eyebrows.

"Find it funny, I do not." She tried to humor him.

"Backwards I will talk until kill me you will want to."

"I already want to!" She shouted. Her powers encircled his body, and he was flung up the flight of stairs and through the door to the roof, where he was left to smile and wave at the other Titans at the party who were staring at him.

* * *

**Explanations: **

The Texas Clown's Scream:

A prank I pulled last year on my sister. Not as disastrous results, but her scream and the look on her face were exactly the same. And I did have a mug of hot chocolate chucked at me.

Second Star to the Right:

I thank bbissocute for this idea. She was telling me how, when she first read my Halloween oneshot, she thought for a moment that they were dressing as Peter Pan. So I thought "that's a nifty idea!" so I made a oneshot out of it. Thanks, Allyssa!

(1) Refer to RabulaTasa's oneshot Hundredt for where I got the idea.

Stupid Wishes:

I saw a comic on DeviantArt of Beast Boy as Cosmo and Raven as Wanda from the Fairly Odd Parents, and I just had to make a oneshot out of it. So, here's the oneshot! (dialogue from "My hair is pink" on is taken from the comic)

Stopping Crime Before Bedtime:

Again, I saw a comic and I just had to make a oneshot. Only this time it is reversed. The comic I saw was the Power Puff Girls wearing the Teen Titans costumes, and Bubbles was complaining about how she had to be Terra. I'd be complaining too, if I were in that predicament.

Backwards:

My mom says the "backwards I will talk" line all the time, and I wanted to make a Halloween oneshot out of it. Pretend it is a continuation of my Halloween oneshot on my page.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: I know that some of you are waiting for the Flight or Fight update, and I promise I will get to it. I am almost done with the next chapter. I'm just trying to find out how to pace it.**

**Anyway, just an FYI, I now have a DeviantArt account. The URL is posted on my profile near the top of the page.**

**Now, enjoy this poke-tastic chapter!**

**Disclaimer: blast, I don't own them!

* * *

**

**Poke the Raven**

_Continuity: Anytime_

"Beast Boy, what on earth are you doing?" Raven growled.

Her eyes were focused on his, though he didn't seem to realize they were watching him. His façade was intent, set on its goal. He was crouched down next to the chair where she was sitting, and fervently…

Poking her.

"I saw this clip online, and I wanted to try it out."

"What do you mean, 'a clip'?" Raven wasn't fond of the internet. It always gave Beast Boy the dumbest ideas.

"There was this game I saw called Poke The Bunny. What happens is, if you keep poking it, it eventually bites your finger. Not your real finger, of course, but the one on the screen."

"And…? I'm not a bunny, you know."

"Not anymore." He smirked as they both recalled Mumbo's little trick.

"Even so…oh would you stop poking me! You're giving me a bruise!"

"On this one site I went to," The changeling continued to poke her as he spoke. "They had a picture of your face programmed to be the face of the bunny. The site was 'Poke the Raven' and in the details for the game, all it said was 'Does She Bite?' and the finger they used was a picture of my glove. So I wanted to see if you would bite."

Raven growled. Beast Boy's glove was engulfed in a dark energy, and he was flung out the window.

"Yes, I bite." She muttered as she heard the splash.

* * *

**Poke a Nose**

_Continuity: Anytime_

"_What is a string of mountains located in Northeast Pennsylvania?" _The TV asked.

"Cyborg, what are you two watching?" Raven dare not ask Beast Boy.

"It's called Cash Cab. It's this game show where unsuspecting people hail a taxi, and if it is the Cash Cab, then the driver quizzes them and they get money. In short, they call it 'the taxi that pays you'. It's really cool."

"_The Pocono's?" The young woman on camera asked._

Cyborg and Beast Boy scooted on the edge of their seats, waiting for the driver to say whether that was right or wrong. Cyborg knew it was right, but it was still suspenseful.

"_Poke a Nose!" The driver laughed, and poked his own nose. "That's correct! That earned you another 50 bucks!"_

The changeling and robot no longer cared about the cash the person one. They were screaming "Poke a nose!" and poking each other's noses.

_Four Days Later_

"Hey Raven…" Beast Boy smirked.

"Oh God, what do you want now?"

"Poke a nose!" The green boy poked Raven's nose and ran away laughing.

* * *

**You'll Poke Your Eye Out**

_Continuity: Anytime_

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Beast Boy shouted, leaping to 'save' Raven.

"Why not? I'm just putting my hair behind my ears." The empath growled.

"That's just it! You'll poke your eye out!"

"Have you been watching A Christmas Story again?" Raven moaned.

"NO!! Well, maybe…but still! Don't!"

But it was too late. Raven's hand reached to put her hair behind her ears, and she poked her eye.

"Damnit, Beast Boy!" She shouted at him.

* * *

**Poak**

_Continuity: Before "Poke the Raven"_

"Beast Boy, what on earth are you doing?" Raven sighed.

In his hand was a silver sharpie. On the back of his hand was written "Poak the Raven, see if bites." He was mumbling to himself, and apparently hadn't registered that Raven was standing over him, let alone talking to him.

"You spelled 'poke' wrong, you know." She said, looking suspiciously at the writing. What did he mean by 'Poke the Raven'? Oh well, she was sure she would find out one way or another. And that was what scared her.

* * *

**Explanations:**

Poke the Raven:

Yep, I actually found this on a site a few years back. But I think it's gone now.

Poke a Nose:

Yes, it was on an episode of Cash Cab. Yes, I am obsessed with that show. And yes, I do that all the time now. Tis very fun, especially when the person doesn't get what is going on.

You'll Poke Your Eye Out:

Replace Beast Boy with me and Raven with my sister. I'm not sure how I knew, but the moment I saw her hand go for her hair, I was sure her finger would poke her eye. She is just blonde like that, I guess.

Poak:

I actually spelled Poke wrong once…in silver sharpie…on the back of my hand…


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to and inspired by RabulaTasa. He is a fantastic writer, and I highly recommend his stories. The following oneshots are based off of his new story Hundert. My sister pretty much forced me to write them without fully explaining what I was supposed to do, so I hope I don't make his amazing work sound like complete idiocy, and I publicly apologize if I did.**

**Disclaimer: In Opposite World, I own them, but here, I do not.

* * *

**

**Misinterpretation**

_Continuity: Anytime_

"This isn't what it looks like!" shouted a panicking changeling as he climbed off of a furiously blushing Raven.

He scrambled to his feet, brushing his uniform off hastily. His skin had turned a deep maroon, and was just a few shades darker than Raven. Her eyes were a brilliant white as she raised her hand, encasing his body in a black aura. Cyborg rolled in the corner as he laughed. He couldn't wait to print out the pictures his mechanical eye had taken.

* * *

**Lost**

_Continuity: Anytime_

"Damnit, where could that thing have gone?" Cyborg tore through the couch once again.

Raven sat in her comfortable chair, watching his rampage. Why was it so hard to just get up and press the buttons on the TV? But she dare not ask again. The last time she had, she had gotten a face full of robot spit. _That _had been pleasant to wipe off.

"Beast Boy! Get down here!" The tin man screamed.

"Why don't you just build a remote into your arm?" The empath sighed.

All at once, the destruction stopped. The tall Titan stood still, deep in thought. A lightbulb went on over his head, and he raced to his room, a glint in his eye that promised Raven the disruptions would soon end.

* * *

**Baffle**

_Continuity: After the Brotherhood of Evil saga_

Cyborg and Jinx were at it again. Their weekly shouting matches had slowly escalated into a daily ritual. Much as the Tofu vs. Meat arguments at every breakfast, their battles became expected, and were always at the exact same time.

"Well maybe, if you hadn't let me on, I wouldn't be so pissed!" Jinx fired a round of complaints at Cyborg.

"Maybe if you had shown some interest in me rather than Kid Flash, I would have told you about Bumble Bee, and stopped leading you on!" The robot retorted.

"You are such an ass! You know that Kid Flash and I broke up almost a month ago!" Her face was now a deep red.

"Please friend Jinx," Starfire interrupted. "I do not understand-I thought only Beast Boy could be a donkey."

As the other two in the room stared at her, she shifted her weight. Though the other Titans had sought shelter while they fought, she found their arguments intriguing. It taught her more of Earth life and what not to do when someone likes you.

She continued to look on, far more confused than she had been in the first place, when both of them fell onto the ground clutching their sides in laughter.

* * *

**Vandalism**

_Continuity: After "Second Star to the Right"_

"Beast Boy," Said Robin. "Freedom of expression does _not _extend to spray painting Cyborg while he's recharging." He looked around for a few seconds before discreetly slipping the changeling a twenty-dollar bill. "You win."

"Told ya I could do it." Beast Boy smirked, pocketing the money.

"I still can't believe you had the guts to do that. Especially after you told him you were going to." Robin shook his head in awe. Whether it was awe for Beast Boy's bravery, or what he would look like after Cyborg got a hold of him, he wasn't sure.

"Hey, I'm just talented like that." The green boy shrugged.

* * *

**Fused**

_Continuity: After "Vandalism"_

Beast Boy struggled to separate himself from the object he was holding. For some reason, his arms refused to let go. He pushed and pulled, clawed and bit. He morphed into every animal he could think of, but the oversized stuffed dragon remained in place.

He had to get it off. The others were going to wonder why he wasn't up, and they would come looking for him. After all, it was 1 o'clock in the afternoon. And when they knocked on his door, they would probably hear his struggling. Robin would undoubtedly come in, and see the child's toy being hugged endlessly by the changeling. Then it would be all downhill from there.

As he pulled once more, he felt something snap, and looked down. Well, one finger was free. Upon closer inspection, he noticed some dried glue sticking to his finger. Leave it to Cyborg to go to the extremes to pay Beast Boy back. But if this was all the punishment the green teen was going to get, it was totally worth it. The cute little rainbows and hearts still hadn't washed off of his metal friend yet.

"Alright, Cyborg, the joke is over. _WHERE IS THE GLUE SOLVENT?!"

* * *

_

**Solicitor**

_Continuity: After episode "Employee of the Month"_

The knock on the door resounded through the Tower, startling everyone. Never before had they had someone come to their island. The only ones who were allowed to communicate with them did so over the computer on Live Chat.

Each Titan looked at the one next to them, silently questioning who would go to the door. Slowly, each head turned to face Raven, who sighed indignantly.

"Fine, I will go."

She marked her place in her book and stood from her chair, leaving two boys returning to their videogame, and alien learning how to make lasagna, and their leader supervising the redhead's actions.

Once she had reached the front door, she put her hand on the keypad, opening the portal with a hiss. Standing before her was a skimpy man in a business outfit, a hat, and a briefcase. Oh, and a vacuum. Can't forget the vacuum sitting next to him.

Raven blinked at the salesman in confusion. "How did you even get _over _here?"

He smiled, removing his hat. "Why, my old work buddy told me about the underwater road."

"BEAST BOY!" Raven shouted, her face turning a deep scarlet. Leave it to him to tell perfect strangers how to get to their island.

* * *

**Alternatives**

_Continuity: Anytime_

Raven's eye twitched as she turned her head to look at the Titan standing next to her. Why was it that he always came over to her when she was getting to the climax of her book? He had a talent for that. As with Malchior, he had knocked on her door right when she had reached the point where Rorek killed the dragon. Leave it to him to ruin a perfect moment.

"You can either leave me alone, or spend the next hour glued to a ceiling." She threatened.

"Can I choose which ceiling?" His hand shot behind his head in an innocent sweat drop. Raven's eye twitched again.

* * *

**Confused**

_Continuity: Anytime_

Beast Boy growled as he entered the common room. How could he have lost that bet? All he had to do was duct tape Raven's arm to her bed while she slept without waking her up. Just one arm! And yet, she had woken up, and had thrown him out the window. And so, Cyborg had received both 10 dollars, as well as this little treat.

"Robin, since when has friend Beast Boy had grebnaks?"

Robin chuckled quietly to himself. "Since he lost that bet with Cyborg."

As the team watched on, Cyborg taking pictures relentlessly, a loud snap echoed through the room. When everyone opened their eyes after the startle of the sudden sound wore off, they saw their green friend rolling on the ground screaming.

"The damn balloon popped!" He struggled to explain between moans.

* * *

**Participated Confines**

_Continuity: Any winter_

Raven smirked as she patted the snow. Vacations were so much fun, especially when Beast Boy tried to convince her to hang out with them instead of reading her books. Ah, sweet multiple meanings.

"You wanted me to play with you in the snow." She said, giving the trapped changeling her most innocent smile as she finished packing the snow around him. "You can't fault me for taking it literally."

To tell the truth, it never occurred to Beast Boy that he could shift out of the snow sculpture she had encased him in. She had put far too much effort into it-even going so far as to put a spell on it to keep him warm-for him to ruin it. That she spent the entire three-hour affair chatting amiably with him helped- as did her icy white doppelganger beside him leaning in to give him a peck on the cheek.

* * *

**Liver**

_Continuity: Anytime_

Once again, there had been a mishap in the kitchen when Starfire tried to cook. And once again, the team had voted to go out to eat. Cyborg had wanted to try this new French restaurant, and so they traveled there. Little had he known, the entire menu was in French. Starfire had offered to kiss one of the waiters so she could learn the language, but that was quickly rejected by a very red Robin.

Hopelessly trying to decipher the meals, Raven ordered foie de volaille. Though it was one of the more expensive meals, it sounded alright, and far less dangerous than viande de bœuf. Beast Boy luckily had a picture to go by, and so ordered his food. When their meals had arrived, everyone glared down at the blob of meat on the table.

"Look, I'm all about devouring helplessly slaughtered creatures and all," Cyborg said, looking disgustingly at his plate, "but I draw the line at ingesting another animal's poison filter."

Beast Boy noticed the sound of three plates being pushed away from their owners and held up his fork menacingly, prepared to defend his salad to the death if the need arose.

* * *

**Feedback**

_Continuity: Anytime_

Once again, Raven had been talked into sampling one of Starfire's strange concoctions she called food. But at least this time the meal was from Earth. She had chosen lasagna. Not too hard to make. Bake the noodles, add some tomato sauce and cheese, and you're ready to go.

However, that didn't calm Raven's fears. As the plate was set in front of her, she stared at it. Slowly, her hand lifted. Slowly, she picked up the fork. Slowly, she stabbed the food. And slowly, she put it in her mouth.

"So, friend Raven- what do you think of my Earth lasagna?" Starfire asked gleefully.

Raven's mouth contorted to a previously unknown shape. Her eyes bulged, and she quickly removed the ingredients from her mouth.

"Starfire, did you even _cook_ these noodles?!"

* * *

**Explanations:**

This chapter will not get an explanation, other than there will be another like it. I have many more oneshots by RabulaTasa that I wish to use. I just felt that this would be enough for now.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: This chapter is all about school, and what happened at it. Though, I'm not going to have the Titans in school, just passing by teenagers and their stupid ways. So brace yourselves!**

**Disclaimer: I wonder what would happen if I didn't put this? Would the FBI come to my house and arrest me?**

**Warning: There is a bit of mature content in here. It's not too bad, but if you have a problem with drunk people or anything, skip Not God.

* * *

**

**Gay Guys**

_Continuity: Anytime_

"I'm just a girl with a geometry test next period and I haven't studied." Terra whispered, walking backwards.

Beast Boy didn't reply. How could he? What could he possibly say that would make her change her mind? That would convince her that she was out to save the world? That she was a hero? What could he possibly do to make her come with him, without hurting her? Absolutely nothing, that's what.

"That's just our luck." He heard a girl near him sigh.

_It is, it really is._ He thought to himself.

"All cute guys are jerks," She continued. "All nice guys are geeks, and all cute nice guys are either gay or taken."

Way to ruin the moment, Miss Random. Way to ruin the moment.

* * *

**Push to Shove**

_Continuity: Anytime_

Robin walked down the street, his muscles tense. Slade had gotten away…again. How could he have let this happen? He was right there! Right there! All he had to do was push him into the inferno of the furnace. That was it! Blasted factory and their safety bars.

"Just remember man," A guy walking next to him was saying.

There was no one with the teenager. It was just him and Robin. The Boy Wonder couldn't help but question the boy's sanity. Was he talking to the leader of the Teen Titans, or was he talking to himself?

"When push comes to shove, poke someone's eye out." Robin smirked as he got an idea. Slade's eye. It was the only one showing, which meant either he only had one, or he was blind in the left eye. Or maybe he just liked having it covered. Whatever the case, only one was showing. Perhaps he could poke it out?

No, that was juvenile. But still, it had a certain appeal to it that made the Dark Knight's sidekick realize…he was a true teenager after all. What kind of person finds something entertaining out of poking someone's eye out? An immature teenage boy, that's who.

* * *

**Not God**

_Continuity: Anytime_

"Everything's pointless. Wanna go talk about it?" The gothic kid asked her.

Bored out of her mind, and seeing nothing better to do, she shrugged and followed him. He seemed like a decent kid, certainly too lazy to do anything. And if he made any moves on her, she had a few moves of her own that would wind him up in a mental asylum, or at least rocking on his bed sucking his thumb for three weeks.

As the pair walked down the hall, searching for a place to chat, three kids rushed by them. Their breath stank with the heavy scent of alcohol, and they were more than a bit tipsy. The first was a girl, practically passed out on what appeared to be her boyfriend, and the other two were struggling to stay upright.

"Dude, you are so totally out of it." The boy carrying the girl laughed harshly.

Both were tossing interested glances at the girl. She simply moaned and rolled her head. The teen holding her fondled with her hair, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I square to drunk I'm not God." She groaned, before finally collapsing on the ground.

Before either of the boys could reach to pick her up, Raven engulfed them in her powers. Glaring them down for even thinking to take advantage of her…she could sense the lust…she threw them down the hall, sending them through an open door into the alley. She slammed the slab of metal shut, making sure it was locked. Looking down on the girl with a disgusted face, she picked her up and set her gently on a set of crates nearby. Young adults…when would they learn?

* * *

**Llama**

_Continuity: Anytime_

The group of five superheroes walked down the street. Each one was laughing, for reasons unknown to them. Beast Boy had just started laughing randomly, and it had slowly spread until even Raven was chuckling. They knew not what had made him laugh so much, and Raven was determined to find out.

"Beast Boy, what on earth has gotten into you?" She raised an eyebrow, soothing her small laughs.

"This kid…" He tried to calm down. "He…he said…he said something…something hilarious." The green teenager took a few deep breaths before continuing. "His buddy had just asked a question, I couldn't hear what, and his answer was 'from 0 to purple, I am llama!'"

Beast Boy fell back into an uproar of laughter, but everyone else stopped and stared. That was what was so funny?

"Interesting…" Raven droned.

"It was a 'you had to be there' moment." He grinned.

* * *

**Smart Aleck**

_Continuity: Anytime_

The pair walked down the street, their fingers interlocking. The girl's head rested on the boy's shoulder, her violet locks cascading over his shoulder. She had to admit, walking with one's head resting sideways is hard, especially when what it is resting on it moving at a different pace.

"What do you think the guys will do when they find out we are dating?" She asked, sighing. They had been dating for a month, yet hadn't told anyone. She couldn't deny it…she was scared.

"I'm not sure. I think Cyborg will make several jokes, Starfire will bake us some cake of 'companionship' or something, and Robin will ask us if we are having sex." He rolled his eyes.

"No kidding." Raven raised her head. "What will we tell him when he does?"

"We have nothing to hide. We haven't even kissed yet." Beast Boy laughed. "But in the case he doesn't believe us, I have a smart aleck sense of humor, and I'm not afraid to use it."

* * *

**Suburbia**

_Continuity: Anytime_

"Elm Street." Beast Boy read off the signs, his voice void of any enthusiasm. "Oak Road. Maple Drive. Apricot Trail. Blueberry Bend. Peach Street. Orange Avenue. Pear-"

"We get it!" Cyborg cut him off. After all, hearing him list off roads during the entire road trip got annoying, fast. "We all know Suburbia is the place where they cut down all the trees and name the streets after them. But must you remind us over and over again?"

"Yep." Beast Boy sighed.

* * *

**Hallmark**

_Continuity: Anytime_

"You are the sun in my sky. You are the star in my night. You are the jewel in my cave. You are everything important. I could list off things forever, and it still wouldn't cover what you mean to me." Beast Boy sat on his rock, holding his girlfriend close. He could feel her heartbeat against his skin. He could feel her chest rising and falling with her breath and his own. Midnight was such a romantic time.

"You've read too many Hallmark cards." Raven smiled, snuggling closer.

* * *

**Explanations:**

Gay Guys:

When I was just a moment away from telling Shauna I like her, some girl walked by saying this. Shauna turned around and said to her "I know! It sucks!" and I thought "but what about me?" And so, before I could tell her, I left. And that is the one thing in my life I regret most.

Push to Shove:

When I was 14 years old, I was always being picked on this one kid. He was a jerk, and no matter what I did, he always seemed to get away from our fights without a scratch. And one day, when I was walking home by myself, this guy appears out of nowhere and says that, then walks away. I got some ideas, but never went through with them. The kid got expelled three days later for having crack in his locker, so I never had the chance.

Not God:

I'm never going to a rave again. This is what I saw, and pretty much what I did.

Llama:

Truly, it was a 'you had to be there' moment. Oh, and that boy who said that…yep…that was me. And this kid that had been walking by just burst into laughter when I said it. Absolutely embarrassing. Lol

Smart Aleck:

No idea where this came from. Lol

Suburbia:

Indeed, it is. Replace Cyborg with my sister and Beast Boy with me.

Hallmark:

How I plan to tell Shauna I love her. I know the perfect spot, and the perfect time. All I have to do is find out how I am going to get her to snuggle with me. Any ideas?


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: This is what I've collected from DeviantArt signatures, "place this on your profile" things, and…no…that's it.**

**O…M…G…Shauna and I are actually…dating…**

**I can't friggin believe it. Read the bottom of my profile to see how it happened. I am probably the happiest guy in the world right now. **

**Disclaimer: Warning-there will not be one of these next chapter. Let's see if the FBI really does come to hunt me down. BRING IT ON, FEDS! BRING IT ON!

* * *

**

**Idiot**

_Continuity: Anytime_

"Hey Raven, watch this!" Beast Boy shouted.

Lazily, she raised her head and leaned against the tree she was meditating under. Why'd she have to come to the park with them? All Beast Boy would do was show her his fancy dives into the lake-if they could be called that-to her, and flaunt that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Child.

Her eyes looked on as he raced for the diving board, bracing himself for a jump. His feet reached the edge of the board, and he leapt.

Nearby, the remaining three Titans were playing a game of Water Volleyball, the floating mat provided by Cyborg. As Beast Boy flew towards them, he reached out his hand and slapped the ball, spiking it on Robin's and Starfire's side.

"Boo…yah!" Cyborg shouted, trying to dodge the green thing falling towards him.

Beast Boy crashed into the water, landing squarely on Cyborg. Screams from both boys were heard. Cyborg's was a shocked, what-do-you-think-you-are-doing scream, and Beast Boy's was a scream of pain. Metal was not a soft landing.

"There may be no I in Team, but there are 2 in Idiot." Raven droned as she watched the two scramble out of the water, checking themselves out. Cyborg was fixing what looked to be a see-through, waterproof film, and Beast Boy was poking at a bruise. What children.

* * *

**Telepathy**

_Continuity: Anytime_

"Hey Raven…" Beast Boy dug into the ground with his toe…er…shoe.

"What do you want now?" She asked, clearly annoyed.

"If you believe in telepathy, raise my hand." Beast Boy's hand rose. "Cool."

Raven watched on as he raced off to Lord knows where. "Well, that was random."

* * *

**Push or Pull**

_Continuity: Anytime_

"So…why are you coming, Raven? I thought you hated shopping." Beast Boy looked at his dark friend with a puzzled look.

The city had been quiet for a few days, and Robin had decided they should all go out for the afternoon. The first stop was the mall, followed by dinner and a movie. Everyone had been thoroughly shocked when Raven tagged along.

"There is a new store I want to check out." She insisted.

Beast Boy shrugged. "Suit yourself."

They reached the front door of the three story building. Robin and Starfire were in the back of the group, quietly flirting. Cyborg was tapping into his arm…God knew why. Beast Boy gave one final suspicious glance at Raven before reaching for the door. He tugged, but it wouldn't open. His brow furrowed, and again he pulled harshly on the handle.

"Huh…it's locked…" He scratched his head, more confused by the door than Raven. "Maybe they're closed."

"Or maybe," Raven interrupted. "The door is a Push."

Sure enough, in a big red sign above the handle, was a sign saying PUSH. Beast Boy gently pressed on it with his hand, and it easily slid open. With an embarrassed chuckle, he slipped through the door.

* * *

**Same Tune**

_Continuity: Anytime_

"Beast Boy, what on earth are you humming?" Raven stared at him over her book.

He was sitting on the couch playing a video game. An annoying tune arose from behind his lips in a quiet murmur. For a moment he didn't respond to her question. Finally, he pressed the pause button and looked at her with quite a serious face.

"Twinkle Twinkle Little Star." He told her.

He turned to look back at his game, but didn't continue playing it. He sat there for a second, then turned back to her.

"Or maybe it's Baa Baa Black Sheep." He raised an eyebrow.

"Or maybe it's the Alphabet Song." Raven moaned.

"The world may never know." The changeling smirked, and turned back to his game.

* * *

**Zonage**

_Continuity: Anytime_

"Beast Boy?" Starfire waved a hand in front of his face.

Everyone was sitting in the Common Room with their dinner in their lap. Starfire was eating some probably-toxic Tamaranian soup, Robin had a Sloppy Joe, Cyborg had a hamburger, Raven had tea, and Beast Boy had tofu. Everyone seemed to be eating and talking at the same time, except for the green Titan. He was sitting quietly, staring off into space.

"Friend Beast Boy?" Again, Starfire tried to rouse him.

"Maybe he fell asleep…" Robin offered.

"His eyes are still open." Cyborg pointed out.

"BEAST BOY!" Raven screamed.

The youngest teenager jumped. He blinked several times before turning around and glaring at Raven.

"What the Hell was that for?" He demanded.

"You've been out of it for nearly five minutes." She stated, clearly annoyed.

"Really?" A puzzled look came over his face.

"Yes, friend. I have been quite worried."

Beast Boy shrugged, and turned back to eating.

* * *

**Explanations:**

Idiot:

I tried this once. I landed on my dad instead of Cyborg, though. My sister said the thing Raven said, then went on to post it on her DA profile. Very fun.

Telepathy:

My AIM icon says "If you believe in telepathy, raise my hand"

Push or Pull:

Just another day at the mall for me

Same Tune:

A conversation between me and my sister

Zonage:

Welcome to dinner with me when I'm either tired, stressed, or thinking


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: This chapter is all the random stuff I heard in a single day. Yes, you heard me right. A single day. Brace yourselves!

* * *

**

**Vacuums**

_Continuity: Anytime_

"3 Dollar Car Wash! That's Right! Just a 3 Dollar Car Wash!" The television blared, shaking the common room.

Beast Boy was sitting on the edge of his seat in anticipation, literally. His eyes were wide, an eager smirk plastered to his face. His knuckles grew white as his grip on the couch cushions grew stronger. When Cyborg entered the room to yell at him for having the TV so loud, he merely turned around, nodded, then shot his attention back to the large screen television.

"Free vacuuming, as well! You better believe it! Our vacuums really SUCK!"

Beast Boy burst out laughing. He clutched his sides as though his kidneys were going to fall out. He rolled off of the couch, smacking his head on the corner of the coffee table. But he still did not stop laughing. Cyborg just stared at the television, his eyes…er…eye…wide.

"Are you serious?" He asked to no one in particular. "Beast Boy, is that a real commercial, or did you pay someone to do that?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, it's totally a real commercial. They play it like, twice every commercial break. It's freaking hilarious!"

"I just can't see how that guy can sound so serious when he says that…" Cyborg scratched his head in wonder.

* * *

**Suicide Hotline**

_Continuity: Anytime_

"No way…" Beast Boy stared at the computer screen in disbelief.

"What is it now?" Raven sighed. He always heard the strangest things when he got online. Surely this was no different.

"Read this article." He pointed to the computer.

"I don't want to." The empath groaned.

"Fine, I'll read it for you. It says that in Florida, there's this suicide hotline you can call when you want to commit suicide. They are supposed to help you out and convince you not to. There's also a Nike headquarters there. Their phone number is just one digit away from the suicide hotline's number. Apparently, this guy was calling the suicide hotline, and accidentally called Nike. He got one of those answering machine things, and it said 'You've reached Nike. Just Do It.' Isn't that terrible?" The changeling turned in his chair to look at his friend.

"No way." She stared at him.

* * *

**Rindercella**

_Continuity: Anytime_

"Hey Beast Boy, want to hear a joke?" Cyborg sat next to him on the couch.

"Wow, that's a first." The green Titan raised an eyebrow.

"What is?"

"You telling me a joke instead of visa versa."

Cyborg shrugged. "Do you want to hear it or don't you?"

"Of course."

"Then shut up and listen." Beast Boy pouted, but did as he was told. "Once apon a time, in a coreign fountry, there lived a very geautiful birl; her name was Rindercella. Now, Rindercella lived with her mugly other and her two sad bisters. And in this same coreign fountry, there was a very prandsom hince.

"And this prandsom hince was going to have a bancy fall. And he'd invited people from riles amound, especially the pich reople. Rindercella's mugly other and her two sad bisters went out to buy some drancy fesses to wear to this bancy fall, but Rindercella could not go because all she had to wear were some old rirty dags. Finally, the night of the bancy fall arrived and Rindercella couldn't go. So she just cat down and scried. She was a kitten there a scrien, when all at once there appeard before her, her gairy fodmother. And he touched her with his wagic mand ... and there appeared before her, a cig boach and hix white sorses to take her to the bancy fall. But now he said to Rindercella, "Rindercella, you must be home before nidmight, or I'll purn you into a tumpkin!"

"When Rindercella arrived at the bancy fall, the prandsom hince met her at the door because he had been watchin' behind a widden hindow. And Rindercella and the prandsom hince nanced all dight until nidmight...and they lell in fove. And finally, the mid clock strucknight. And Rindercella staced down the rairs, and just as she beached the rottom, she slopped her dripper!

"The next day, the prandsom hince went all over the coreign fountry looking for the geautiful birl who had slopped her dripper. Finally he came to Rindercella's house. He tried it on Rendercella's mugly other ... and it fidn't dit. Then he tried it on her two sad bisters ... and it fidn't dit! Then he tried it on Rindercella ... and it fid dit. It was exactly the sight rize!

"So they were married and lived heverly ever hapwards. Now, the storal of the mory is this: If you ever go to a bancy fall and want to have a pransom hince loll in fove with you, don't forget to slop your dripper!

"So?" Cyborg looked at his friend hopefully. "Did you like it?"

"Wow…that was amazing!" Beast Boy cheered.

* * *

**German Mirror**

_Continuity: Anytime_

"Beast Boy, what are you watching now?" Raven looked over his shoulder.

"It's a Candid Camera kind of thing. In Germany, at the public bathrooms, they have the doors to the bathrooms on either side of this common area, and then once you are done, you go to the sink outside where they have a huge mirror and where everyone washes their hands at once. Well, these people replaced the mirror with a pane of glass. Then they got these identical twin sisters, made them stand on either side of the glass, and have one act as a reflection of the other. Then, when someone walks by, they will see her reflection, but not their own. So they ask what is going on, why can't they see there reflection. And she'll say 'what are you talking about? I can see your reflection just fine!' It's freaking hilarious!"

"Very interesting. But, wouldn't they notice the background not being reflected?"

"Um…well…I don't know…"

"Maybe they are at a blonde convention." And with a slight snicker, Raven turned to leave.

* * *

**Explanations:**

Vacuums:

You better believe it. My sister was babysitting for our neighbors Friday night, and she calls me up telling me to turn the TV on to Nickelodeon. She told me to wait until the next commercial break, that there was a car wash commercial I needed to hear. So I listened to her, and that's what I heard. But seriously, when the guy said "Our vacuums really SUCK!" He sounded totally serious! It was freaking hilarious!

Suicide Hotline:

Yep, true story. My sister showed me the article when she got home from babysitting. It was in our newspaper. Really sad.

Rindercella:

You can thank Shauna –swoon- for this. She recited it at the park after school on Friday.

German Mirror:

Someone told my sister this during physics on Friday, and she told me. So, what Beast Boy says is what I told my mom, and what Raven says is what my mom told me afterwards. My sister is a blonde, and we make fun of her all the time. It is so fun. lol


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: I'm sorry I've been gone so long. I have an excuse…a long one. It involves my sister, my girlfriend, my cat, college, and much, much more. But I'm back!**

**Disclaimer: what would happen if I said I owned them?

* * *

**

**Cheers**

_Continuity: Any Valentine's Day_

The three boys sat at the table quietly, waiting for their drinks. Each had a different expression on his face. Robin had a small smile, waiting eagerly-though patiently-for Starfire to arrive and sit next to him and rest her head on his shoulder. Cyborg was shifting nervously, pondering his predicament deeply.

That very day, Valentine's Day, a large bouquet of flowers and a big box of chocolates had been placed on the Titan's doorstep. It had but a single card, with a single sentence. "I love you." That was it. No signature, nothing noticeable about the handwriting, just those three simple words. Truthfully, it was driving him insane, wondering who it was that had sent him those things.

And Beast Boy…Beast Boy's expression was impossible to read. It was sullen, yet had a slight twinge of romantic excitement in his eyes. His lips were curled ever so slightly in a mischievous grin. But it wasn't his normal prank grin. This was a careful, gently placed grin, as though he were holding a precious secret that he dare not expose until the proper moment. But the rest of his body was sagging, as though he were tired and humiliated.

Finally, the waitress placed their drinks in front of them. She asked if they would like to order yet, and Robin politely waved her away, saying that their dates would arrive soon. Each boy gave the others a knowing glance, and each raised his glass.

"To Valentine's Day." Robin said, rolling his eyes at the sweet yet cliché saying. He didn't stop there, though. "To being single, but hopefully not for long." He smiled.

"To having a secret admirer." Cyborg said, returning the smile.

Beast Boy raised his glass as well, still holding the same expression. "To being a secret admirer."

* * *

**Wrinkles**

_Continuity: Anytime_

"Hey, Cy. What are you watching?" Beast Boy asked, hopping over the couch.

"It's a new show called Ocean Force, and this is a new episode. It's about life guards and cops patrolling the beach. It's pretty good."

Beast Boy shrugged and sat on the couch, watching the program with Cyborg. For awhile, all they showed was drunkards and people jumping off of a pier illegally. But, as night fell on the show, it got better. There was another drunkard who had apparently been ditched, but the best part came after him. Two men had fallen asleep in the bed of a truck. Now, get your mind out of the gutter. They hadn't done anything. Simply had laid down and fallen asleep. The camera had been following a cop, who had spotted them. He stopped by to make sure they were alright. The cop woke the two men up and asked them to sit up. One did, but the other couldn't. He asked the sitting man to move to the tailgate of the truck, and he complied willingly. The other guy was having a bit of trouble. He stood up and started feeling along the bottom of the bed of the truck, dragging his fingers through the bed lining. It took a few minutes of commanding, but finally the cop got him to sit down.

"What were you doing?" The cop asked the man, suspicious.

"I was trying to get the wrinkles out." The high man replied calmly.

Beast Boy stared at the screen while Cyborg burst out laughing.

"Oh…my…God…" Beast Boy struggled to say, trying to hold back his laughter. He couldn't, and the two fell to the floor in hysterics.

* * *

**Coordinate**

_Continuity: Anytime_

"Beast Boy, are you sure you can carry that?" Raven eyed the tray cautiously.

The Titans had decided to, once again, eat at the pizza restaurant. Each had ordered his or her own drinks and food, and had left to find a seat. All, that is, except for Beast Boy. He had stayed behind to carry their orders. The first tray had been filled with the food, and was relatively light, all things considered. He placed that on their table and had quickly rushed to get the drinks, shadowed by Raven. Each Titan had ordered a large drink, and Cyborg had ordered two. The tray was decked out with filled glasses, a disaster waiting to happen.

"Sure I can, Raven." He smiled proudly. "Just because I run into doors doesn't mean I'm not coordinated."

Once he realized what he had said, his eyes widened and his mouth opened to take it back. But before he could utter a word, Raven shook her head and took the tray from him.

"Very reassuring, Beast Boy." She muttered as she walked away from the changeling.

* * *

**Explanations:**

Cheers:

This was last Valentine's Day. My sister, me, and a friend of mine went to Golden Corral for Valentine's Day dinner…or as my sister calls it, Single's Awareness Day dinner. We were seated, and as soon as we were settled, we each raised our glasses. I said Robin's line, including the "to being single, but hopefully not for long" thing. –cough-Shauna-cough-. My friend said what Cyborg said. That day, he had received, during school, what Cyborg got. And Cyborg's note was what his note said. My sister, as I'm sure you guessed, said what Beast Boy said. It still gives me excited chills to think about the look on my sister's face that night. I have never seen her so happy, and so calm. And I'm happy to say that she's kept up her secret admirer act for the past year, and might finally start dating that boy.

Wrinkles:

Okay, it's not as funny when I type it out, but this was a real episode of Ocean Force, and the reactions described above were those of my sister and me. Freaking hilarious…

Coordinate:

Make me Raven, and my sister Beast Boy. True story. Happened on Monday. :D


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: I've been wanting to write these down for, like, months, but I've never had the chance to. Finally, I have!**

**Disclaimer: -grabs copyright and runs- it's miiiiiiiine! -tazed and tackled by cops- or not…

* * *

**

**The Game…PART 2**

_Continuity: After "The Game" (In chapter 4)_

The siren blared through the Tower, quickly sending five teenage superheroes into the Common Room. The leader quickly keyed into his computer, looking for whoever had set of the alert. As the security camera's view came on the screen, he frowned.

"It's Adonis." He groaned, turning to face the others.

They needed no other command. Almost out of instinct rather than habit, they rushed out of the door and off the island, headed for the local GE/Toshiba factory. As usual, Robin was the first to get there, followed by Cyborg, who was trailed by Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy. The group charged into the building, ready for the battle.

It took only moments for them to get Adonis' attention. He turned around to see who had burst into the building, and merely chuckled at the sight of Robin pointing a finger at him. The usual command to attack was given, and the team lunged at Adonis.

For nearly five minutes, the six beings tangled in an almost rehearsed battle. For a split second, the fighting stopped, each mortal separated from the others. It was in this short quiet that Beast Boy decided to scream out.

"I lost The Game!" He cried, banging his fist on a nearby sheet of metal.

"Damnit!" Adonis screeched. "I lost the freaking Game!" His eyes squinted shut as though he were in pain, and he threw his hands in the air dramatically. After all, losing The Game is quite a traumatic experience.

Robin quickly took advantage of the villain's momentary lapse in his defenses. With one swift kick to the head, the criminal was out cold and being carried away by police that seemed to come out of nowhere.

As the would-be thief was loaded into a police van, Robin turned to Beast Boy with a quizzical look on his face. "How the hell did you know he knew about The Game?"

"Damnit, I lost The Game again!" Was Beast Boy's only reply.

* * *

**Duck**

_Continuity: Anytime_

Beast Boy moseyed into the Common Room, his hands in the back pockets of his jeans. He spotted Cyborg in the kitchenette, and walked casually over to him.

"Hey Cyborg, wanna buy a duck?" He asked, as though it were a normal question.

"A what?" His friend asked, smiling instantly.

"A duck." Beast Boy shrugged.

"A what?!" Cyborg asked, a bit louder this time, instantly catching Robin's and Starfire's attention.

"A _duck_." Beast Boy said a little firmer.

"What does it do?" Cyborg asked, holding back his laughter.

"It quacks." Beast Boy replied.

"How does it quack?"

"Quack, quack, quack."

"Hey Robin!" Cyborg called.

Robin paused the video game he was playing.

"What?" He asked, smiling almost as widely as Cyborg.

"Do you want to buy a duck?"

"A what?" Robin asked Cyborg.

"A what?" Cyborg asked Beast Boy.

"A duck." Beast Boy said.

"A duck." Cyborg told Robin.

"A what?" Robin asked Cyborg.

"A what?" Cyborg asked Beast Boy.

"A duck." Beast Boy told Cyborg.

"A duck." Cyborg told Robin.

"What does it do?" Robin asked Cyborg.

"What does it do?" Cyborg asked Beast Boy.

"It quacks." Beast Boy said to Cyborg.

"It quacks." Cyborg said to Robin.

"How does it quack?" Robin asked.

"How does it quack?" Cyborg asked.

"Quack, quack, quack." Beast Boy told Cyborg.

"Quack, quack, quack." Cyborg told Robin.

"Hey Starfire." Robin called to his friend.

"Yes, Friend Robin?" She asked, giggling.

"Do you want to buy a duck?" He asked, laughing with her.

"A what?" She asked him.

"A what?" He asked Cyborg.

"A what?" Cyborg asked Beast Boy.

"A duck." Beast Boy said.

"A duck." Cyborg told Robin.

"A duck." Robin told Starfire.

"A what?" She asked.

"A what?" Robin asked Cyborg.

"A what?" Cyborg asked Beast Boy.

"A duck." Beast Boy said.

"A duck." Cyborg told Robin.

"A duck." Robin told Starfire.

"What does it do?" She asked.

"What does it do?" Robin asked Cyborg.

"What does it do?" Cyborg asked Beast Boy.

"It quacks." Beast Boy said.

"It quacks." Cyborg told Robin.

"It quacks." Robin told Starfire.

"How does it quack?" She asked.

"How does it quack?" Robin asked Cyborg.

"How does it quack?" Cyborg asked Beast Boy.

"Quack, quack, quack." Beast Boy said, finally bursting out laughing.

"Quack, quack, quack." Cyborg told Robin.

"Quack, quack, quack." Robin told Starfire.

"Friend Raven, do you wish to buy a duck?" Starfire asked her empathic friend sitting nearby.

"No."

* * *

**Baby**

_Continuity: Anytime_

"Friend Cyborg! Friend Cyborg!" Starfire burst into the room, clutching something to her breast.

"What Star?" Her friend asked, a bit amused at her eagerness.

"Look what I made!" She held her hands out, revealing three pencils.

"You sharpened some pencils?" Cyborg asked quizzically.

"No, friend. I made a Baby Pencil! And this is the mother, and this is the father!"

Lo and behold, there was one itty bitty pencil sharpened to the nub, one pencil sharpened half-way, and one pencil fresh out of the box.

"Riiiiight…" Cyborg nodded.

* * *

**Girl Scouts**

_Continuity: Anytime_

A knock on the door resounded through the Tower. Everyone's eyes turned to the person beside him or her until all gazes landed on Beast Boy. He groaned and stood up, shuffling to the door, muttering curses at his friends for making him get up. He sighed and opened the door, wondering who the heck would be knocking at 8:00 in the morning. When he saw just who it was, he wasn't surprised. He wasn't surprised at all.

It was a little 9 year old girl, clad in a green banner thing with badges all over it. In her hand was a small wagon filled with Girl Scout cookies. She smiled happily, and Beast Boy sighed once more.

"We don't want any, thanks."

"Pleeeeease?" She begged, putting on her most innocent smile.

"Sorry, no. I'm flat out broke." Okay, that was a lie.

The girl's eyes immediately started to grow and fill with liquid. Within moments, she started sobbing. Then came the screaming. And after that came the drop-to-the-ground-dramatically-as-if-you-were-dying-of-cancer-and-needed-the-money-for-a-life-saving-surgery act. Beast Boy caved.

"Alright, alright! Hold on a second!" He said, reaching for some loose change in his pocket. The girl stood up, brushed herself off, and smiled happily.

"Um…how much are they?" He asked, sweat-dropping.

"Seven dollars." She said, still smiling that creepy little-kid smile.

"I don't have seven dollars on me." He admitted, praying that she wouldn't cry.

She didn't. Her face started to grow a deep red, and slowly turned to purple. She let out a blood curdling scream and threw herself at the sort-of-defenseless metahuman. He gasped in fear and tried to dodge her, but her tiny hands somehow found a way to grab at his hair. She yanked at it with one hand while the other pounded his face.

"I saw your money!" She screamed as she beat the ever-living crap out of him.

"Get off!" He wailed, pulling at her sash.

Finally, she let go. Not wanting to risk his safety again, he quickly handed over the six dollars and ninety eight cents he had.

"I need two more cents." She said, clenching her fist.

He looked at the ground in panic, praying for a miracle. He nearly screamed for joy when he saw a nickel on the ground. He picked it up, shoved it into the girl's hand, grabbed the box she pointed to, and quickly slammed the door shut with him safely inside.

After he limped his way back into the Common Room, everyone stared at him.

"Who the hell was it?" Cyborg asked, rushing to check his friend's black eye.

"Girl Scout." Beast Boy groaned.

* * *

**It Makes The World Go 'Round**

_Continuity: Anytime_

"It's mice, mice, mice that makes the world go 'round. It's mice, mice, mice that makes the world go 'round. It's mice that makes the world go 'round. Rolling 'round the ocean, rolling 'round the sea. Rolling 'round the ocean, the deep blue sea." Beast Boy sang quietly.

"What are you singing, friend?" Starfire asked happily.

"I've known it since I was a kid. Want to hear it?" He asked. When Starfire nodded happily, he continued.

"It's mice, mice, mice that makes the world go 'round. It's mice, mice, mice that makes the world go 'round. It's mice that makes the world go 'round. Rolling 'round the ocean, rolling 'round the sea. Rolling 'round the ocean, the deep blue sea.

It's mice, mice, mice that makes the cats go 'round. It's mice, mice, mice that makes the cats go 'round. It's mice that makes the cats go 'round. Rolling 'round the ocean, rolling 'round the sea. Rolling 'round the ocean, the deep blue sea.

It's cats, cats, cats that makes the dogs go 'round. It's cats, cats, cats that makes the dogs go 'round. It's cats that makes the dogs go 'round. Rolling 'round the ocean, rolling 'round the sea. Rolling 'round the ocean, the deep blue sea.

It's dogs, dogs, dogs that makes the boys go 'round. It's dogs, dogs, dogs that makes the boys go 'round. It's dogs that makes the boys go 'round. Rolling 'round the ocean, rolling 'round the sea. Rolling 'round the ocean, the deep blue sea.

It's boys, boys, boys that makes the girls go 'round. It's boys, boys, boys that makes the girls go 'round. It's boys that makes the girls go 'round. Rolling 'round the ocean, rolling 'round the sea. Rolling 'round the ocean, the deep blue sea.

It's girls, girls, girls that spread the love around. It's girls, girls, girls that spread the love around. It's girls that spread the love around. Rolling 'round the ocean, rolling 'round the sea. Rolling 'round the ocean, the deep blue sea.

It's love, love, love that makes the world go 'round. It's love, love, love that makes the world go 'round. It's love that makes the world go 'round. Rolling 'round the ocean, rolling 'round the sea. Rolling 'round the ocean, the deep blue sea.

So it's mice, mice, mice that makes the world go 'round. It's mice, mice, mice that makes the world go 'round. It's mice that makes the world go 'round. Rolling 'round the ocean, rolling 'round the sea. Rolling 'round the ocean, the deep blue sea."

He gasped for breath when the song finished, and smiled proudly when Starfire clapped loudly for him.

* * *

**Rose Red**

_Continuity: Anytime_

The team stood up from the couch, stretching dramatically. Each was recovering in some way from the movie they had just watched. Cyborg was rubbing his eyes, trying to rub the images out of his head. Beast Boy was smirking and shaking the same time. Raven was covering her head with her hood, and Robin was comforting a quietly crying Starfire. The five moved quickly from the room, looking back at the DVD once more.

"That was fantastic." Cyborg whispered as they walked down the hall.

Later that night, after everyone else had fallen asleep, Beast Boy tip toed out of his room. He was still wearing that same smirk. He walked silently down the hall, positioning himself just outside of Raven's door.

"Rose, rose, rose red." He started seeing. "Shall I ever see thee dead? I shall murder at thy will sir. At thy will." When he heard Raven scream in her sleep, he laughed quietly and moved on to Robin's room.

He repeated the song, getting a yelp from the leader and…did Starfire just start crying again in that room?! Making a slightly disgusted face, he rushed to Cyborg's door and again repeated the song. The door flew open almost as soon as he started, and he was thrown down the hallway.

"Don't even think about it small fry!" Cyborg yelled at him, shaking a fist.

* * *

**Explanations:**

The Game…PART 2:

Yesh…Adonis knows of The Game…which you just lost. And the idea for the GE/Toshiba factory came from my father. He used to work for GE/Toshiba (and was a manager of Toshiba recently…he got promoted, so I have no idea what his job is now…), and they make the big cranes, machines, rotors, and crap there. So…yeah…sounded like a good place to me.

Duck:

Muhaha…this is a game Shauna, my friend Gary, my friend Donna, my sister, and me play all the time. 'Tis amazing, when you get a lot of people.

Baby:

What happens when my sister gets bored. My sister is Starfire and I'm Cyborg, by the way.

Girl Scouts:

My sister tried that once. Not as severe, but she did bruise the lady's shin pretty bad and she did tear her sash from plopping to the ground so hard. She never sold another girl scout cookie again.

It Makes The World Go 'Round:

My sister learned this at Girl Scout camp one year when she was around 8 years old. There are hand motions to it, but I dare not go into so much detail in one mini-fic.

Rose Red:

I love torturing my family. Raven is my sister, Robin and Starfire are my mom and dad, and Cyborg is my friend who was staying the night. Only he didn't throw me down the hall. He merely pushed me over.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Hey, I'm sorry I've been gone so long. I've been having a rough time, one might say. But I'm back now, and I'm bringing tons of insane stuff with me. Morphine…one of the best muse boosters there is. **

**Disclaimer: The show isn't mine, but the inside jokes are!**

* * *

**The Game: PART 3**

_Continuity: After The Game: Part 2_

The group of teenagers wandered loudly into the restaurant. Starfire was gleefully talking to Robin about that night's patrol, Raven was quietly reading a small book she had brought along, and Cyborg was discussing with Beast Boy why, of all places, the changeling had chosen this restaurant. They had been to the godforsaken place before. It was the very same French restaurant they had all ordered Cooked Liver at. But, tonight had been Beast Boy's choice as to where to eat. And apparently he couldn't resist coming here again.

Even as they were being seated in an especially large booth, Cyborg continued to pummel his green friend with angry retaliations. In the midst of his rampage, Beast Boy held up a gloved hand. Cyborg stopped speaking for the moment, drumming his thumbs on the table.

"I lost The Game." Beast Boy said. Quite seriously, in fact.

"I lost the damn Game." Cyborg groaned, his anger almost completely forgotten.

Behind them, five shouts of anger roared. Beast Boy's and Cyborg's eyes grew very wide, and they quickly spun around to see what was going on. Three children and two parents were glaring at the Titans.

"We haven't lost The Game in over a year." The father explained, rather harshly.

After all, losing The Game is a traumatic experience.

* * *

**Ode to Experiments**

_Continuity: Anytime_

Beast Boy snuck stealthily into the Common Room, his feline eyes alert for any sign of movement. Seeing none (after all, who was awake at three in the morning?), the now-human silhouette slid into the kitchenette, his hands hunting in the darkness for his targets. He found his first target, and quickly replaced it with his second target, inside of his third. His task complete, he carefully slipped out the same way he had come in.

That morning, Robin was a wreck. For reasons unbeknownst to the team, he was cranky, exhausted, and utterly pissed. Starfire did her best to cheer him up. Cyborg stood a safe distance away, ready to bolt at the first sign of an outburst. Raven remained wisely in her room. Beast Boy merely snickered.

That night, Beast Boy again performed his task of the night before. And the next day, Robin was once again cranky. The pattern continued for nearly a month, with little change in the nightly routine. However, every morning, the team leader would be strangely more calm and content with life.

But one night, exactly one month after the nightly escapades had started (April Fool's Day, if you want to know), Beast Boy did not perform his nightly ritual. Instead, he left his targets alone, eagerly awaiting the reaction in the morning.

And what a reaction it was. Robin flailed about, his masked eyes wide and hair frizzy. Every now and again, as he spewed words even Raven could not understand, he would literally bounce off the walls and crash into something. He would be silent for a few moments, and then he would be off again, ricocheting from one side of the room to the other. After nearly three hours of watching his head spin, Cyborg grabbed his friend and plunged a sedative into his shoulder.

"What was that all about?!" Cyborg cried as he carried his sleeping leader to the med bay. At first, a snicker was his only answer. "Oh Lord. Beast Boy, what did you do now?"

Beast Boy merely smiled.

"Seriously. What did you do?" Cyborg's eye narrowed. After setting Robin safely on the ground, he approached his friend, very slowly. After all, he had to look as daunting as possible.

Suppressing a laugh, Beast Boy explained. "I switched his coffee with decaf for a month, and then left the regular stuff in the coffee maker this morning."

* * *

**Unstoppable Force**

_Continuity: After Season 5_

Beast Boy curled up on his rock, arms pulling his knees into his chest. A small tear glistened under his eye, but was quickly wiped away by the sleeve of his sweatshirt. As he watched the tide slowly wash the sun away, a quiet breeze twirled around him, as if trying to relieve his pain.

Pebbles crunched under Raven's feet as she walked towards her friend. He had been sitting on his boulder for over an hour, and none of the other Titans knew why. Finally, fed up, Raven had stormed out of the Tower and towards her friend. As she drew closer, she was buffeted with a wave of guilt. Though the emotion didn't surprise her, it startled her just how strong it was.

The green Titan's ears perked as Raven drew closer. Instead of turning to greet her, like he normally did, he tensed up, drawing his knees closer to his body. The empath sat down next to him, neither one saying a word. Raven drummed her fingers lightly on the stone, waiting for him to say something, anything. Be it a joke or a confession as to why he was so upset. Any sound would suit her.

She had to admit, she hadn't anticipated the sound he _did _make.

Beast Boy gasped, as though he had been holding his breath for countless minutes. His arms let go of his legs, letting them slide to the next stone below. His hands covered his face as he curled into a ball. He continued to gasp, his body shaking uncontrollably.

Raven stared, wide eyed, as she watched her friend break. Not sure what to do, she placed her pale hand on his back, rubbing it softly. When he started crying, she pulled him into her shoulder. His body stiffened, making the position highly uncomfortable for the both of them. But Raven didn't care. Beast Boy subtly tried to pull away, but the girl wouldn't allow it. She knew he wanted to be held, comforted, and no amount of pulling or struggling would convince her otherwise.

Several minutes passed as the two sat in that pose. Beast Boy refused to relax, and Raven refused to let go. As the changelings sobs melted into quiet hiccups, Raven loosened her grip. He quickly sat up, pulling his knees back up to his chin.

"What's wrong?" The teen finally asked her friend.

He didn't answer.

"Please tell me." She said quietly.

As Beast Boy began to open his mouth, however, another voice interrupted him.

"Friends!" Starfire's voice was unmistakable.

Raven turned, watching as the three remaining Titans ran towards the pair. All three looked worried, watching their green friend as though he was a beautiful animal that was about to be euthanized. Silently, they turned to Raven, asking what was wrong with their friend.

"Hey B, what's up?" Cyborg asked, the worry in his voice impossible to hide.

"It's a long story." The changeling answered, his voice nearly impossible to hear.

"You can tell us, friend. We have time." Starfire said, sitting down next to Beast Boy.

He simply shook his head, the rest of his body still shaking with him.

"We aren't going anywhere until you tell us what's wrong." Robin said firmly but comfortingly.

Beast Boy nodded, taking a deep breath. "It was about a year ago, maybe a little more." He started. "I met this guy. A funny, sporty, wonderful kid. He and I became friends, and we've been hanging out a lot since then. You know, movies, the arcade, that kind of thing. Lately, he's been…he's been kind of down."

Beast Boy's voice shook, forcing him to stop talking. He drew tighter into his ball, arms and legs shaking intensely. Starfire wrapped her arm around his shoulders, pulling him into her carefully. His muscles remained taunt, refusing to accept the gesture of support. Shaking his head a bit, he started up again.

"He's been having problems at home and school. I tried to talk to him, and he seemed to do better. But all at once, he crashed. He stopped meeting me, and when I did see him, he refused to say anything. I thought, maybe if I just kept talking, kept being there for him, he'd come around."

Again his voice shook, slowing the momentum of the monologue.

"He…he didn't show up the other day. We were supposed to meet at the arcade yesterday afternoon. He wasn't there. I went to his house, but no one was home. I shrugged it off as his family taking him somewhere, and I left. I called him later that afternoon, and he said that he had gone on a drive with his parents. I asked if he wanted to see a movie tomorrow, and he said he did. He didn't sound…like him, though. And, like the day before, he didn't show up. I called again, and he gave me another excuse. So I invited him someplace…I can't even remember where now…and he agreed to go. But instead of meeting him there today, I went to pick him up. I knocked…but he didn't answer. I knocked again. Still nothing. So I went around, trying to see if I could see him through the windows."

This time, when Beast Boy stopped, he didn't start up again. He drew tighter into his ball, burying his face in his knees. Sobs wracked his body, and almost immediately, all four Titans reached out to hug him. The girls covered the sides, Robin hugged him from the front, and Cyborg was wrapped around his back. The only part of the changeling visible was a small tuft of hair on the top of his head. As before, he became rigid, refusing to simply relax.

After nearly a full minute had passed, all four let go. Raven tipped Beast Boy's chin up, quietly asking him to look her in the eye. He tried to, but couldn't hold his gaze. His eyes fell back to his knees, making Raven grab both sides of his head. She held it firmly in front of her and asked him to continue his story. He needed to let it out, she said. If he didn't, he wouldn't feel better.

Sighing, he nodded and continued. "I found him, alright. I looked in his bedroom window, and though it was dark, I could make out a shape on the floor. I…I broke his window and jumped into his room. He had a pill bottle in his hand…Advil. But no pills. I looked for a phone, and found one next to his bed. I called 911…I'm not really sure what happened after that. Next thing I knew, I was in the hospital waiting room. A nurse was saying something…something about his heart. She looked at me and smiled softly. She took my hand and helped me stand. She told me to go home. She said to rest, that visiting hours started at 4:00. I could come back then. She led me out the door…and I didn't stop walking."

His friends were silent. They watched him carefully, each one embracing him in a different manor. Starfire had a hand on one of his shoulders, Cyborg had rested his hand on Beast Boy's back, Robin was gently squeezing one of the changeling's knees, and Raven pressed Beast Boy's head against her chest and was combing her fingers through his hair.

"Do not be sad." Starfire whispered. "Your friend is safe, yes? It will all be okay."

"No it won't!" Beast Boy screamed, standing up sharply. "It won't be okay! He won't be okay! Damnit, this shouldn't have happened at all. I shouldn't have left him alone. I shouldn't have kept taking him out. I should have told his parents, or called one of those hotlines, or gotten him help of some kind! I should have been able to help."

Suddenly exhausted, Beast Boy sank back down to his rock. He breathed heavily, tears streaming down his already-wet cheeks.

"Is that what you think?" Raven asked, anger rising. "That this is your fault?"

"Do not think such things, friend!" Starfire cried, pulling him into a hug.

"Yeah, man. No way could you have prevented this. You don't have control over what he does."

"But I should." Beast Boy whispered. "I should be able to prevent it."

"We may be super heroes, but that doesn't mean we are all powerful." Robin said quietly. "We can't stop everything."

"But we're supposed to."

This time, when Raven drew him close to her, he relaxed and sank into her hug.

* * *

**See The Rainbow**

_Continuity: During the Terra Saga_

"Hey Terra!" Beast Boy called from the Common Room.

The blonde quickly rushed through the doors, a smile on her face. "What is it?"

"Come look at this picture."

A green hand beckoned her towards the computer. She followed his orders, leaning over his shoulder to see the photo. It was a shot of a band, Panic! At The Disco if she could remember correctly. The group was looking at the camera, their Photo Poses in full bloom.

"Cool. I love that band." Terra said, wondering just what was so exciting about a simple picture.

"Now, look for the rainbow." Beast Boy commanded, smirking slightly.

"The…what?" Terra looked over the picture, focusing on the sky. She didn't see any rainbow.

"The rainbow." Beast Boy repeated.

And all at once, Terra found it. A small gleam of light, probably from the camera flash, was reflecting off of one of the singers'…belt buckle. Terra stared, wide eyed.

"Find it?" The changeling laughed. "Awkward, isn't it?"

"Well, as the commercial says: see the rainbow, taste the rainbow." Terra said, not really thinking about what she said before it was too late.

This time, it was Beast Boy's eyes that widened.

"No, wait! I didn't mean that!" Terra screamed. "I didn't say that! I didn't mean it that way! Damnit Beast Boy, stop looking at me like that!"

But Beast Boy just kept staring at her.

* * *

**Dead Bird**

_Continuity: Anytime_

Robin positioned himself strategically, eyes focused on the volley ball as it flew over the net. He and Cyborg were playing each other one on one, with Beast Boy acting as the referee. With the girls at the mall, they figured this a great time to play a game without Starfire…cheating. After all, flying _had _to be against the rules, right?

The ball connected with Robin's forearms, flying back over the net, but just off to the side. Beast Boy, who had been caught in a daydream, ducked for cover when he saw the ball coming towards him.

"Dead bird!" He screamed, falling to the ground and rolling out of the way.

Cyborg burst out laughing and Robin raised an eyebrow.

"What?" The Boy Wonder asked, sure he had heard the changeling wrong.

Beast Boy stood up, looking for the deceased animal. When he didn't spot it, he sweat dropped.

"That…wasn't a bird, was it?"

* * *

**Explanations:**

The Game: PART 3: True story. Swear to God. My family and I went out to eat one night, and my sister was yelling at me for picking a restaurant she hated. I stopped her, told her I lost The Game (which you just lost), and a family of 5 behind me screamed "I lost The Game". I tell you, having a father of 3 you don't even know yell at you is quite frightening.

Ode to Experiments: Haha…yeah…tested it on my mom. 'Twas amazing.

Unstoppable Force: My first somewhat depressing oneshot. This one is dedicated to, and based off of someone very close to me. I'm not going to say any names, for fear of embarrassing or shaming them. This particular incident happened last year, at the beginning of their senior year of high school. But if they read this, I just want to let them know how much I love them, and that I'm always there for them.

See The Rainbow: You didn't think I'd leave you on a depressing note, now did you? Yes, this is a true story. It happened to my sister. She is Terra, and her friend Heather is Beast Boy. Katie blames High School for making her mind so dirty. She claims she didn't think about how that phrase could be taken until it was too late. I believe her, but it's still pretty…odd…

Dead Bird: Ah, the joys of softball. I was lucky to witness this wondrous event, when my sister mistook a softball as a dead bird. She and her team were warming up in the outfield for their next game. She had been partnered with her friend Heather (yes, the same one mentioned in See The Rainbow). They were throwing pop flies to each other, and as Heather got ready to throw one to my sister, I decided to distract her. I called Katie's name, and she looked at me. However, she failed to notice the softball flying right at her. According to her, she saw the silhouette of said flying object, but just out of the corner of her eye. She thought it was a dead bird, screamed her assumption, and leaped to the ground and rolled. Screaming bloody murder _tends _to alert everyone that something is wrong, and so her team, the opposing team, and all of the people in the stands burst out laughing when they realized that she had mistaken a falling softball for a falling bird.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: So…you all have probably noticed my extended absence. Let me tell you one thing in my attempt to create an excuse for my leaving. College. Is. Hard. That said, and with nothing else to say at the moment, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: it's not mine, blah blah blah. It belongs to several companies, blah blah blah…**

* * *

**The Call**

_Continuity: After Season 5_

It was movie night, once again. Everyone on the team was huddled up on the vast couch in the Common Room. Robin was at one end, with Starfire cuddled up next to him and an arm resting on her shoulders. Cyborg was sitting next to them with his feet kicked up on the coffee table in front of him. Beside the half-robot was Beast Boy, trying to inconspicuously wrap one finger around Raven's nearby pinky and failing miserably. Raven was at the far end of the couch, smiling and blushing slightly at the green finger brushing her own. She had her hood up, of course.

The group had been so enthralled with the movie they were watching and the voice that was singing, that they hardly noticed that the credits had been rolling for some time. It was only when the song ended and switched to another tune that Cyborg snapped out of the reverie and took the DVD out of the player.

For a moment, everyone was silent. Still too captivated to speak, the metal Titan put in the next movie. Even then, however, it wasn't until the first scene of the new movie ended that the group was able to once again focus on what was happening.

--

With the fifth and final movie over, everyone stood up all at once and stretched in their own way. Robin rolled his shoulders stiffly, Starfire cracked her neck, Cyborg stretched out his arms, Raven pushed lightly on her back, and Beast Boy morphed into a cat and stretched out as far as he could. With everyone once again mobile, they said their goodnights and headed to their rooms.

It was only a few minutes after entering his own room that Beast Boy heard the voice. It was singing the song that played during the ending credits of the first movie they had seen, the one that had them all hypnotized. Curious, the changeling crept out of his room and followed the sound. It led him straight to Raven's door. All the more interested, Beast Boy placed his ear against the slate of metal, listening carefully to see if it really was Raven singing.

The song had not lied. Inside, he could hear Raven's distinct voice singing "The Call" quietly. If her voice had just been a few notes higher, he might have mistaken it for Regina Spektor herself. Sighing softly, Beast Boy listened to Raven contentedly.

When the song reached the line "it's just a feeling and no one knows yet", Beast Boy found himself humming. So did Raven, apparently, for as soon as he stopped, so did she. Wide eyed, the green Titan began to sneak away from the door. The sound of it sliding open made him flinch, and he turned slowly to face what was sure to be an angry half-demon. But rather than meeting four eyes, like he had expected, only two violet ones beamed at him.

"But just because they can't feel it too," Raven sung carefully, almost at a whisper. Beast Boy thought he could see a smile on her face, but he wasn't quite sure.

"Doesn't mean that you have to forget." The changeling completed the line for her, internally wincing at how terribly his voice sounded compared to hers. But Raven either didn't notice or didn't care, for she kept singing.

"Let your memories grow stronger and stronger," And all at once, Beast Boy found them singing together, their voices mingling to create a perfect, neutral pitch.

"'Til they're before your eyes. You'll come back when they call you. No need to say goodbye. You'll come back when they call you. No need to say goodbye."

Raven blushed a bit, clutching her shoulder lightly in embarrassment.

"I knew you liked that movie." Beast Boy said with a proud smile.

* * *

**The Game: Part 4**

_Continuity: Anytime_

The Titans walked gaily across the mall, all of them engaged in their own conversations. Robin was teaching Starfire the idea of a credit card ("so you can buy one piece of plastic with this piece of plastic?"), Cyborg and Beast Boy were discussing the brilliance and complete magnificence of Mega Monkeys 3: Gorillas Unleashed, and Raven was quietly sneaking her way into both conversations.

Yes, all was right with the world. Heavy on the "was". For as Cyborg continued his long and passionate monologue of the graphics, Beast Boy stepped in and claimed that he had just lost The Game.

At first, Cyborg didn't seem to notice his friend had spoken. But it was Raven who spoke next that got his attention.

"I lost The Game." She claimed, bemused.

The metal Titan paused for a moment, looked at her, and said rather loudly: "Damnit Raven, you made me lose The Game."

"I lost The Game!" Robin screamed, making a rather unhappy gesture with his clenched fist.

"I lost The Game as well, friends." Starfire sighed.

"Shit, I lost The Game!" A voice nearby added to the string.

"Crap, Cary. You made me lose The Game!" Yet another voice cried out.

"Damn, not The Game! I lost The Game!"

With wide eyes, the Titans watched as, person by person, the entire mall filled with voices saying they had lost The Game. With a somewhat shaking tone, Cyborg leaned in close to Beast Boy.

"And I thought the father of three losing The Game was scary."

* * *

**G-Strap**

_Continuity: After Season 5_

Four voices floated blissfully on the midnight breeze, that of which carried their soft comments much farther than any daylight wind could. The couples talked happily, albeit shyly. But it was to be expected on a first date.

As the pairs walked into the light of a street lamp, the ladies proposed they rest on a bench for a moment. They had been walking for at least a mile, and though they were not tired, they wanted to just pause and look at the darkness rather than through it. The boys readily agreed, acting as perfect gentlemen and being open to any request their women asked.

The four sat on a nearby bench. It was rather old and seemed to be in poor condition, but it held the four of them nicely and so they dare not walk farther for a better seat.

"It is a wonderful night, Robin." Starfire sighed contentedly, leaning into his shoulder. The hem of her pink skirt had rested on his thigh, but he didn't seem to mind. Rather than brush it off of his leg, he fingered it for a moment before covering her shoulders with his arm.

"It is wonderful." He agreed full-heartedly. He thought any night she was next to him was a wonderful night, but this one was exceptional. It was a perfect 70 degrees outside, without a cloud in the sky. Cyborg had dumped the couples far enough out of town that the city lights didn't block out the stars. Robin couldn't say he had seen so many stars, not since his parents died, anyway.

"Are you cold?" Beast Boy looked to his date calmly, a touch of honest concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking." Raven replied softly, fiddling a bit with the necklace her boyfriend had bought her earlier that day.

"Friends! Look!" Starfire's excited voice broke the gentleness of the moment, but once the three had laid eyes on what she saw, they didn't care much.

Not twenty yards away, staring at them with bold eyes, was a doe and her two fawns. The fawns still had their bright spots, which seemed to glow in the moonlight. The doe's ears flicked backward a bit as a buck marched proudly out of the nearby thicket. Beast Boy hurriedly counted his points. There were ten in all.

_He will make a hunter one amazing trophy._ The changeling thought sadly. The idea made his ears droop a bit, but one touch of Raven's hand brought his joy back.

"Let's head back, guys," Robin said, stifling a yawn. "It's starting to get late."

"Don't you mean _early_?" Beast Boy said with a chuckle as he checked his watch. He showed Robin the time, laughing some more as the Boy Wonder's face exploded with surprise.

"How did it get so late? I didn't think it was past eleven o'clock, let alone midnight!"

The four quickly stood up, Beast Boy barely noticing as his belt caught on one of the broken boards of the bench. Hand in hand the couples walked, going several steps without any incident. They walked quietly, hoping not to frighten the deer behind them. However, they had gone no more than ten yards when Beast Boy realized he was missing something.

Well, he didn't realize so much as he was _shown_.

With a small whisping sound, the green Titan felt a sudden, unwanted breeze. His eyes grew wide, and his face turned red as he realized just why his legs had gotten so cold so quickly.

"Um…Beast Boy?" Robin held back a laugh, but only for so long. "Since when do you wear a _thong?!" _

Beast Boy could only stutter as he fumbled to pull his pants up. But God help him, they wouldn't go! It was as though he was trying to pull on spandex after taking a shower. It just didn't work.

"Robin, is that not what one calls a 'speedo'?" Starfire asked shyly. A quick, stunned glance from Robin silently told her she should have mentioned earlier that she knew what one was.

"Dude! It's not a 'speedo', and it sure as hell isn't a 'thong!' It's a G-Strap!" The changeling screamed as he finally managed to yank his pants back up to his waist.

Robin burst out laughing, almost at a female-scream-octave. Starfire joined in the mirth, though she didn't quite understand what was so funny.

"Hey, what's up? It gives me support!" Beast Boy retaliated.

With sudden terror and humiliation, the young man realized his date had not spoken since he had dropped his pants. He turned slowly to face the girl beside him, meeting eyes equally embarrassed as his own.

"Do you…do you t-think you could wear just _that _on our next date?" She said quietly, apparently in the hopes no one would hear her.

Beast Boy stared at her silently for a moment, before finally coming up with a response that wouldn't be too immature.

"We could go swimming next time?"

* * *

**Spoon**

_Continuity: Anytime after "Alice the Camel"_

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, de dilly dee. There they are a-standing in a-row. Bum, bum, bum. Big ones, small ones, some as big as your-"

"Do not finish that song, Beast Boy!" Raven's voice screamed at him.

"But _Rae_, it's a good song!" The changeling smirked at her. "Fine, I'll sing a different song."

"Oh no…"

"ALICE THE CAMEL HAD TEN HUMPS! ALICE THE CAMEL HAD TEN HUMPS! ALICE THE CAMEL HAD TEN HUMPS! SO GO ALICE-"

"Beast Boy, don't sing that!" Robin yelled at the performer.

The green Titan turned to the Boy Wonder, who was currently cooking up what appeared to be Chinese food. "Awwuh, come on, Robin. You know you loved listening to Starfire and me sing that song."

"Yeah, and I certainly enjoyed explaining it to her as well." Robin groaned sarcastically.

"Fine then, be that way."

Beast Boy huffed and plopped on the couch. His leg twitched with pent-up energy, but to please his friends, he kept still. He pouted, sure, but he sat as quietly as he could. After several minutes of silence, Beast Boy had just about had it. It was at that precise moment that Cyborg chose to walk into the Common Room.

"CYBORG!" The shortest Titan screamed. He leapt to his feet and rushed to his metal friend, practically bouncing all the way. "You have no idea how bored I am!"

"Beast Boy, you are such a spaz. I don't see how you _couldn't _be bored." Cyborg laughed at him.

"Dude, I am _not _a spoon!" The changeling protested.

Raven looked up from the book she had been reading. "He said a 'spaz', not a 'spoon'. How can you possibly mix those two up?"

"He didn't say spaz! Did you, Cyborg?"

"Yeah, little buddy. I did."

* * *

**Flicker**

_Continuity: Anytime_

Beast Boy sat at his laptop, scrolling down the page and clicking on the "Review This Story/Chapter" link. He smirked as he typed his review. How could he not, when the story had been about him? As he corrected some of the finer points (he _so _wasn't having a fling with Pantha), the lights flickered and his screen brightened then dimmed back down.

"What was that all about?" He asked no one in particular, seeing as how no one in particular was standing around him.

There had been a wind-storm buffeting the Tower all day, and as Beast Boy walked down the hall to find one of his friends, he swore the Tower had swayed a bit. Looking out one of the many windows cautiously, he made his way into the Common Room. There, he noticed Raven reading a book and Cyborg messing with the iPod he had gotten for Christmas.

"Hey, did the lights just flicker?" Beast Boy asked, this time directing the question to _someone _in particular. "Cyborg? Did they?"

"Beast Boy," Rather than Cyborg answering him, it was Raven's voice who piped up. "It is the middle of the day. It is bright outside, and your room has several windows. Why do you even have the lights _on_?"

* * *

**Adam the iPod**

_Continuity: Before "Flicker"_

"Merry Christmas, guys!" Beast Boy shouted as he burst through the doors of the Common Room.

He glanced around the large area, making note of what and who was in their proper place. The Christmas tree was in place, all eleven feet of it. The presents were under said evergreen, all wrapped and donned with bows and "To/From" stickers. Raven was sitting in her chair looking like she was reading a book. But Beast Boy knew better. As he glanced at her, he saw her eyes travel slowly to face the pile of gifts, then shoot back to look at her book once more. Starfire and Robin were on the couch sitting next to but not quite with each other.

"Merry Christmas, friend!" Starfire returned the greeting gleefully.

"Good morning, Beast Boy. You're up early." Robin commented with a smile.

"Dude, it's _Christmas_. Who isn't up early? Well, besides Cyborg. Where is he, anyway?"

"Behind you." A voice whispered into the changeling's ear.

"Holy shi-crap!" Beast Boy screamed with a jump.

"Why'd you cut that word off?" Cyborg asked him, smirking.

"How many times do I need to say this? It is _Christmas_. You can't cuss on _Christmas_." The green Titan crossed his arms over his chest in defiance.

Cyborg shrugged and walked past his friend, sitting down on the far end of the couch. Beast Boy moved to take his place on the floor, but paused in midair. He spotted something bright and squishy under the tree, and he had to check it out. Pulling the object out, he squealed with joy, if such a boy can squeal.

"Who got me the bean bag chair?!" He exclaimed, moving the red blob over to his favorite spot on the floor and sitting down in it.

"You're welcome, Beast Boy." Raven said softly behind her book. "I got tired of seeing you sitting on the floor while the rest of us had seats."

"Awwuh, thanks Raven." He smiled, resisting the urge to run to her, kiss her cheek, and flee the country in fear.

--

An hour later, the Titans had almost finished opening their presents. There was just one left under the tree, which Beast Boy proudly carried to Cyborg. With a thankful smile, the metal teen tore into the wrapping paper and beamed at the box in his hand.

"Dude, you got me an _iPod_?" He asked, stunned.

"Yeah, and it was the last one in the store, too. You won't believe the story I'm going to tell you about it. Oh, and its name is Adam." Beast Boy smirked.

"Um…Adam…? Please tell me the story explains where the name came from."

"Sure does. So I was at the store, waiting in line to pay for the gifts I had gotten for you guys. There was this cute little kid behind me, and she tugged lightly on my shirt. I turned around, and she asked what I was buying. I showed her my stuff, and told her who they were for. The kid got this really contemplative look on her face, and took the iPod off of the top of the stack. She held it up for a moment, and said 'You should name it Adam', just as sweet as could be. She handed it back to me, and I promised her I would name it Adam. So…it's name is Adam now."

* * *

**Explanations:**

The Call: I am in a very strange mood. I watched "The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian" the other day with a friend of mine, and I am completely hooked on it. It was just the two of us that night, but at the end of the movie, both of us were too dazed and…I suppose…hypnotized to really move or notice it was over. And of course, later that night, we both found each other singing "The Call" by Regina Spektor later that night, I in a very off-key voice, he in his "William Beckett" quality voice.

The Game Part 4: Now _this _is a funny story. My fiancé Shauna and I were shopping for some Christmas presents last weekend, and we went to the mall. I told her that I lost The Game, then she said it a bit louder, then a group of teenagers screamed "we lost The Game" and then, before you knew it, the _entire upper floor_ of the mall was losing The Game. Okay, maybe not the entire floor, but at least half of it. It was hilarious.

G-Strap: I am rather happy to say this experience was not my own. Duckypenga and his twin sister told me this story. According to the two of them, they had gone on a double date. Duckypenga had worn a cheap leather belt which subsequently snagged on a board when they sat on a park bench. His pants fell down, and while his face turned red with embarrassment, his girlfriend apparently asked him if he could wear only that on their dates from then on. Poor guy. And for those of you who are as big of fans of Whose Line Is It Anyway? as I am, yes. Wayne Brady did say the "it gives me support" line on one of the episodes. I loved that episode. It was hilarious.

Spoon: Okay, before I explain this, I have one question. Is it just me, or is "spoon" one of the weirdest words out there? Anyway, this didn't come out nearly as funny as I wanted it to. In fact, this probably didn't make much sense at all. But oh well, I tried. There is a story to this though, that may help it a bit. It happened between my sister and her friend Heather (yes, the one from the 2 stories in the previous chapter. They mess around a lot together). I didn't actually witness the event, but I had it described to me by both girls. So my sister had gone to Heather's house to play some new DDR game Heather had gotten. Katie, not surprisingly, got a bit too wild and "totally pwned the game", as Heather described it (which you just lost The Game). Once the game was over, Heather turned to my sister and said "Katie, you are such a spaz". Katie, in return, said "I am not a spoon!". Since then, both girls will randomly scream out "SPOONS!" for no reason. It's torture.

Flicker: This actually happened to me while I was writing this chapter of Muhaha. I had just finished up the Explanation for "Spoon" when the lights flickered because of a bad wind-storm we've been having. I left my room and found my roommate, who was on his laptop. I asked him if the lights just flickered, and he said to me what Raven said to Beast Boy. Yeah…embarrassing.

Adam the iPod: This didn't turn out quite as well as I would have liked, either. But, what are you going to do? This story, too, happened to my sister. Her friend (Heather) had promised her that, if she got a new iPod for Christmas, she would give Katie her old one because poor baby sister Katie didn't have an mp3 player. So, Heather got a purple iPod (which she named Gregory), and gave Katie her old iPod, as she promised. Heather told Katie it was named "Adam", a.k.a. "CheezIt". Since I was never told _why _it was named Adam, I made up the cute-little-kid story.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: As I was reading the wonderful reviews for the last chapter, I realized…I never officially told you guys I was engaged!! So, to make up for that, I am going to give you a oneshot based on how I asked Shauna to marry me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I am figuratively owned now! :D**

* * *

**Popping Questions**

_Continuity: When the Teen Titans are around 22_

Dick paced back and forth, twisting his hands together nervously. He wiped at his forehead with a handkerchief almost obsessively. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin his new tux from sweating. He could see Garfield out of the corner of his eye, watching him with an amused smirk. But he didn't care. He was too nervous to care right now. He was going to ask Starfire to marry him. _Marry him_. How could one care about getting a strange look when he was finally going to pop the question?

"Dude, chill." Gar's voice said soothingly. "It's not like you have to worry about how she will answer."

"But I _do_ have to worry!" Dick exclaimed.

"Come on, I _know _you aren't _that _dense. You know she's crazy about you."

"I know that, but what I don't know is if she's crazy enough about me to put up with my own craziness."

Gar just rolled his eyes, giving up on trying to calm the once-Boy-Wonder down. If there were two things you just couldn't do to Nightwing, it was get him to calm down, and sort the darks from the lights in the washing machine.

Finally, a small cough accomplished what Gar had been trying to do for over half an hour. Nightwing stopped in mid-step and looked up. His eyes widened and he stopped breathing. Slowly, he examined the girl in front of her. Starfire's green halter-top dress shimmered in the oh-so-romantic fluorescent lighting of the Common Room, leaving sparkles on the wall that would put a disco ball to shame. Her hair was pinned back with an intricate silver hair clip, making her freshly-curled hair cascade over her shoulders and down her back.

"K-Kori," Dick cleared his throat. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Starfire blushed lightly, gripping her matching green purse a little tighter.

Dick walked up to her, took her arm, and began to lead her to the T-Car. Garfield waited a moment before following in-step with the happy couple. It wasn't until after Nightwing had shut the car door for his girlfriend that he acknowledged Gar's presence.

"Thanks so much for coming with me," The black-haired man said. "If you didn't, I probably would have chickened out."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Gar said with a shrug. Nightwing smiled gratefully as he opened his own door.

"You kids have fun," Garfield said, beaming. "Make sure you bring her home by midnight, y'here?"

"Enough with the father act, _Beast Boy_." Nightwing said with a smirk.

"Hey, man. It's Changeling now. Remember?" The shorter Titan returned the expression.

Rather than answer, Dick closed his door and started the engine. He backed out of the garage, entered the underwater tunnel, and was gone. Gar watched as they left, still smiling, and mentally counting. Once he had reached 20, he morphed into a seagull and chased after the vehicle. When he landed at the restaurant the two love-birds were headed for, he adjusted his bowtie and sat at his reserved table.

He watched, menu raised, as the couple entered and found their seats. For about an hour, all was quiet. Gar looked on as the two chatted politely, giggling and chuckling at scattered intervals, and holding hands at others. It wasn't until after the two had eaten their main course that Garfield decided to go and talk to Nightwing. He waited until Starfire had left for the restroom and was out of sight to make his move.

"Dude, what are you doing? You've only got dessert left, and you know that won't be enough time." The changeling scolded.

"I don't know if I can do it, Gar! Give me thugs, drug-lords, _international terrorists_. That kind of stuff I can handle. But asking her to be my wife?"

"Oh get a grip. Thousands of guys do it every day. The Boy Wonder shouldn't have any problem."

"Well I'm not the Boy Wonder anymore, am I?"

"Fine then. If you won't do it yourself, I'll just have to help you." Gar smirked.

"Don't you dare. Whatever you are planning, don't you _dare_."

"Friend Gar! When did you get here?" Starfire's voice interrupted the two men.

Garfield's smirk grew at the sound of her re-entrance. Nightwing gave him a threatening look, but the changeling was un-phased. He morphed into a dog, grabbed the ring box out of Nightwing's hand, and took off.

"BEAST BOY!" Nightwing screamed. He and Starfire bolted after the pup, Nightwing waving his fist and Starfire hiking up her dress.

"Dick, what does Gar possess that you so badly want to retrieve?" She asked, her high heels clacking on the tile.

Across the restaurant, couples and rich families squealed in surprise. One man swore rather loudly at the green blur rushing by, and a few moments later, the sound of an excited small child cheered the changeling on. Two waiters joined in the chase, trying to use dish carts to trap the dog. But nothing could stop the green bullet. Gar leapt between every cart, skidded around every person, wove under every table.

To everyone's surprise, more than five minutes after the chase began, Gar stopped. He skidded to a halt right in front of Nightwing, his tail wagging and his eyes sparkling with mirth. The man glared at his friend with all the anger he could muster before turning to his panting girlfriend and getting down on one knee.

"Starfire," The entire restaurant, including his bride-to-be, went silent. "Will you forgive me for letting Beast _Boy _tag along?" The shocked, and rather hurt, look his girlfriend was giving him made Nightwing continue. "And after you do that, would you marry me?"

Starfire glared at her boyfriend. Bending over, she grabbed his collar and yanked him up to her eye level. She was still glaring at him when she answered.

"I just helped you chase Garfield for over five minutes, in my new dress, all because you let him come. If that is not love, I do not know what is."

"So…is that a yes?" Nightwing gulped.

"Dick…" Garfield groaned at a whisper, watching as Starfire smiled and kissed him.

* * *

**New Year's Resolutions (a.k.a The Game: Part 5)**

_Continuity: New Year's Day, after The Game: Part 4_

It took fifteen minutes, but by the time the clock hit 12:15 am on January 1st, the noise in Titan's Tower had begun to quiet down. Titans from across the nation had gathered to watch the ball drop in New York City, and then count down the next three hours for their own New Year's to begin. When their own time zone hit midnight, streamers had flown, confetti and balloons had fallen from a rig set up by Cyborg, noise makers trumpeted, glasses of cider were clinked together, and a few couples kissed.

Beast Boy, somewhat exhausted, sat down on the couch next to a few of his friends. Next to him sat Cyborg, Bumblebee, Jinx, Kid Flash, and Raven.

"So, any New Year's Resolutions for you guys?" The changeling asked.

"Yeah, I got one." Kid Flash said with a smirk. "I've made it a resolution to touch every country in the Eastern Hemisphere. Last year I touched each one in the West, so I figured I'd complete the list this year."

"Awesome." Beast Boy commented. "Anyone else?"

"I've resolved to go to India with Kid Flash, and possibly a few other countries." Jinx spoke up.

"I'm going to make you laugh so hard, your kidneys actually _do _fall out." Cyborg said with a sarcastic smirk.

"Ooooh, good one." Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"What about you, Beast Boy?" Bumblebee piped up. "You got any resolutions?"

The green Titan beamed. "Sure do. I'm not going to lose The Game at all this year."

"Beast Boy…you just lost The Game." Raven smirked.

"DAMNIT! I LOST THE GAME!" The changeling shouted.

Across the entire Common Room, every single Teen Titan shouted out that they had lost The Game.

"Smooth, Beast Boy. Smooth." Cyborg laughed.

"Oh shut up."

* * *

**Tag**

_Continuity: Anytime after "Adam the iPod"_

"Man, I am _so BORED_." Beast Boy groaned.

He fell backwards onto his bean bag chair with a dramatic sigh. He flung his arms and legs out, taking up as much space as he could. Raven, sitting in her chair, looked at him over her book.

"Go bother someone, then. That always keeps you busy." She said, bemused.

"Can I bother-"

"No." Raven interrupted. "You cannot bother me."

"Crap. Fine then, I'll go bother Cyborg." Beast Boy walked proudly toward the doors of the Common Room, but Cyborg walked through them first.

"Cyborg!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Oh God. What exploded this time?" The metal Titan sighed.

"Nothing." Beast Boy smirked. "I'm bored."

"Even worse." Cyborg smirked back. "Now everything might explode, if you're left to your own devices."

The changeling beamed at him, taking a few steps closer to his friend and touching his chest. "TAG, YOU'RE IT!"

Cyborg stared at him for a moment before poking Beast Boy hard in the shoulder. "TAG YOU'RE IT!"

Beast Boy poked back. "TAG YOU'RE IT!"

Cyborg poked back, laughing. "TAG YOU'RE IT!"

"TAG YOU'RE IT!"

"TAG YOU'RE IT!"

"TAG YOU'RE IT!"

"Oh dear Azar…" As the two continued their game, Raven looked at them with furious eyes and teleported to her room.

* * *

**Explanations:**

Popping the Question: You are probably thinking, "How on earth could that possibly relate to someone who _isn't _friends with a changeling?". Well, I'll tell you.

I took Shauna on a date the night I asked her to marry me (of course). The place I took her was this wonderful outdoor restaurant. It is a very fancy place, four stars I think. But the best part about it (in my opinion) is they allow you to take your pets. Luckily, it is fenced in so they won't run off, which really helped my…situation. Shauna brought her mixed-breed dog named Newcom, and I brought my black cat Lester. The two animals love each other, so it worked out well. Now, what I had hoped to do was, when Shauna went to the restroom at some point, I would give Newcom the ring box with her diamond ring in it, and when she came back, I would make him walk toward her. She was supposed to see the ring box and take it, while I got on my knees and proposed. That was how it was _supposed _to work out. But instead, when I gave that mutt her ring box and she came back, instead of walking toward her, the pup (and my cat, I might add) took off. I swore, he knew _exactly _what he was doing, and _exactly _what was supposed to have happened. So Shauna in her new dress and I in my tux chased after the stupid animal. It took several waiters and guests at the restaurant, but finally we caught the darn boy. So, panting, I got down on one knee, and I said "Shauna, will you please forgive me for letting Newcom off of his leash?" There was dead silence. Shauna just stared at me like she was about to murder me. So, to save myself, I said "And after doing that, do you think you could forgive me for waiting so long to ask you to marry me? Please will you marry me? I love you."

I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life. Shauna grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, jerked me up to her eye level (quite a feat for such a tiny girl), and glared at me. I gulped, and she said "I just helped you chase a dog for twenty minutes, in my new dress, all because you let Newcom off of his leash. If that isn't love, I don't know what is." So we kissed, and we are engaged now! Yes!

New Year's Resolutions (a.k.a. The Game: Part 5): Yes. Beast Boy is me. I did resolve to not lose The Game for this entire year. But, when I told Shauna that at around 12:15 in the morning on January 1st, she said I had lost The Game by saying that. Is there _any _resolution out there I can actually _keep_? Oh, and you just lost The Game.

Tag: Ugh…I'll give you three guesses who is who…have you guessed? Okay. My sister Katie is Beast Boy, her friend Heather (yes, the _same _one) is Cyborg, and I am miserable Raven. Only I can't teleport, and I say "oh God" instead of "oh Azar".


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: **I am terribly sorry for the lack of updates that lasted so incredibly long. Among a slew of unfortunate events, I managed to lose the passwords both to my FFN account and my email, I am now a single man once again, I am no longer in college but instead working full time, and I am trying to escape the onslaught of computer problems that has been plaguing my family for months. But I have returned, and I hope to stay active for quite some time! I am not sure about the fate of my fic Fight or Flight, though I am thinking about continuing it. Anyway, on to explaining this chapter…

This, my friends, is a blast-from-the-past chapter. At least, for me. This is about all of the things my family and I have in our basement and our grandparents' basements from my sister's and my childhood. My parents recently brought a lot of it out for my younger siblings to play with, and so I thought I'd bring some of it to the Titans.

**Disclaimer: **I was gone for over a year, yet I have not thought of a single witty response to this. How sad is that?

* * *

**Introduction**

_Continuity: What started all of the following snippets_

Cyborg walked into the basement, flicking a light switch on. He looked around slowly, scanning the dim room for any sign of his toolbox. When he didn't spot the object, he turned to go back upstairs. But just as he was about to turn the light off once more, something caught his eye. He turned back around, focused on what it was, and smirked.

* * *

**Epic Ping Pong**

_Continuity: After Introduction_

Raven walked into the Common Room, a large tome in hand. She had been hoping to read in her favorite chair, but was angered (though not at all surprised) to find it, along with every other piece of furniture in the room, had been shoved up against the wall. In the center of the room was a blue ping pong table, and gathered around it were her four friends. Each one had a paddle, though they were different colors. Robin and Starfire's paddles were red, while Cyborg's and Beast Boy's paddles were blue. She watched on with wide eyes as Beast Boy threw a ping pong into the air and swiped at it with his paddle. The piece of plastic careened toward Robin who hit it back with full force. It came in contact with Cyborg's paddle next, flying at breakneck speed toward Starfire. She slammed her paddle into it, a sickening crack echoing through the Common Room. Beast Boy tried to duck out of the way of the speeding "bullet", but to no avail. He was hit in the shoulder and fell dramatically to the ground.

"God, that _stings_!" He screamed, laughing. He picked up the little ball that rested next to him, a deep dent imbedded in the object. He continued to laugh, tossing it aside and grabbing another one out of a little box. A determined look crossed his face, and he hit the new ball with his paddle.

Raven watched as ball after ball and Titan after Titan was hit. Eventually, after enough balls had gathered on both sides of the room, the "game" turned into a free-for-all. Balls flew at full speed, striking everything and everyone they could reach. One in particular flew at a wall and ricocheted off, heading straight for Raven. She gasped and raised her book to defend herself. The little weapon bounced off of it and anticlimactically dropped to the floor. Raven stared at her friends for a moment, each covered in red circles from being hit, and walked out of the room. The roof was probably much safer.

* * *

**Strobe Lights**

_Continuity: After Epic Ping Pong_

"Hey, you know what would be great?" Cyborg broke the silence that had settled over the dark room for the past fifteen minutes. The team had decided to put in a movie. After it had ended, four of the Titans were too wide awake to go to bed but too lazy to get up. Starfire had fallen asleep during the movie, comfortably nestled against Robin's shoulder.

"Oh no…" Raven groaned, her voice monotone as always.

"Is it something you got from the basement?" Beast Boy piped up, looking at his friend eagerly.

"As a matter of fact, it is. I'll be right back." Cyborg scurried off, leaving his four friends to wonder what he was up to. Before he could return, Raven wisely made an escape to her room. Robin looked down at Starfire sympathetically and picked her up. She stirred a bit, but her eyes never opened. He carried her carefully to her room, all but running back before Cyborg could return. It was barely thirty seconds after Robin came back that the metal Titan entered the room.

"Dude! Is that a strobe light?" Beast Boy asked excitedly.

"It sure is! Come on, let's get some music on and plug this thing in."

* * *

**First Pony Ride**

_Continuity: After Strobe Lights_

"Oh my God, no way!" Beast Boy's ecstatic voice echoed through the air conditioning pipes.

"Now what has he gotten into?" Raven moaned.

"He's in the basement. Maybe he's digging through the boxes I pulled out?" Cyborg offered.

The pair didn't have to wait long before Beast Boy rushed into the room carrying something rather large. Raven looked up and watched as the changeling set an old rocking horse on the ground. It wasn't exactly a rocking horse, but it was the closest description Raven could think of that suited it. It was a small plastic horse suspended to a pair of metal stands via four large springs. The horse was a light chestnut, faded with age and incredibly dusty.

"What is that thing?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"It's an old bounce horse, from the 1930's or something. My grandfather had one just like this when I was a kid. Mom said it had been her first pony ride, and it was mine too," As Beast Boy spoke, nostalgic tears welled up in his eyes. "I had so many fun times with that old pony…I never thought I'd see one like it again."

"Well, you can't say that anymore, can you little buddy?" Cyborg smiled understandingly and put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

* * *

**Duck Duck Goose**

_After First Pony Ride_

"Hey, Beast Boy!" Cyborg yelled, beckoning his friend to come closer. Beast Boy approached with a smile, wondering what else Cyborg had brought up from the basement. When he reached his friend, however, he blanched. In a large cardboard box rested an army of stuffed ducks.

"Good Lord, who did _these_ belong to?" Beast Boy said, picking one up in astonishment. He quickly dropped it in surprise when it started quacking "Old MacDonald Had a Farm". Cyborg laughed and put the duck back in the box.

"Maybe Robin has a secret fetish for ducks," Cyborg joked, igniting a snicker from his green friend. "Or maybe Raven does." That shut Beast Boy up.

Rolling his eyes, Beast Boy began digging through the pile. There were ducks of every shape, size, and color. He found TY beanies, generic brands, Boyd's Bears (they make _ducks_?), and more. Some were old with the tags cut off and their "fur" worn and coarse. Some were fairly new with the tags still attached and their coats bright and soft. Most were stuck somewhere in the middle.

"Duck, duck, duck, duck…" Beast Boy chanted, pulling them out one by one. "Duck, duck, _goose_?"

"What?" Cyborg leaned over from his own pile of ducks to look at what his friend was holding. Indeed, there was a grey goose in Beast Boy's hands, staring up at them blankly.

"Well, so much for the duck fetish." Beast Boy smirked.

"Maybe it's the ugly duckling."

"That was a swan, genius."

"Right…"

* * *

**Explanations:**

Epic Ping Pong: A warning to all. When my sister invites three of her girlfriends over and there is a ping pong table in the basement, duck and cover.

Strobe Lights: Another warning to all. When I invite three of my guy friends over and there is a strobe light in the basement, duck and cover.

First Pony Ride: When I was a kid, my grandparents had one of those hold horses attached to springs. My sister and I would play Jockey, Cowboy and Indian, Tame the Mustang, and so much more on that thing. I think my grandparents still have it, though it has long since fallen off of its springs.

Duck Duck Goose: My sister's nickname with some of her friends is "Duckie", so for Christmas a few years back, they all gave her a whole bunch of stuffed ducks. She kept them in her room, but for some reason, during spring cleaning, they ended up in a box in the basement. I went to grab something else from the basement once (-cough-strobelight-cough-) with a friend of mine, and we happened to spot the box. The "duck fetish" thing was just a comment my friend made about my sister, meant to be a joke. You should have seen the look on Katie's face when she got her ducks back, though. Absolute elation.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: **That's right, two chapters in one night. I'm suffering a rather shameful bout of insomnia (second night in a row without sleep, woo hoo!), and, realizing just how much I missed writing, I scrawled this chapter on a Word document and now look where it is! So enjoy, and if there are any mistakes, feel free to blame my sleeplessness and one-step-closer-to-insanity...ness...

**Disclaimer: **I own a cat…and that's about it.

* * *

**Tremors**

_Continuity: Anytime_

Beast Boy sat on the couch lazily, his arms draped over the back of the furniture. He turned his head slowly to the left, smiling a bit when he spotted Raven reading a book. She had had her nose shoved into that thing for the past two hours and there was no sign of her stopping any time soon. The changeling stared for a moment longer, completely lost in boredom, until Raven caught his look. She stared right back, and for a split second, their eyes locked. It wasn't until the empath tilted her head in confusion that Beast Boy jumped out of his reverie. Smiling an apology, he turned his head to the right and left her to read.

Sitting on the far side of the couch was Robin and Starfire. The two were snuggling close, making Beast Boy wonder how they could ever deny being in a relationship. As Starfire sunk down into a more comfortable position against Robin's shoulder, sighing and closing her eyes contentedly in the process, the denial confused the green Titan all the more. When Robin started stroking her hair, however, that all but did it. If Starfire hadn't looked so happy, Beast Boy probably would have stated his bafflement out loud right then and there. But he wasn't up for ruining the moment. Everything was far too peaceful.

Whether Cyborg was up for it or not was another story.

"TREMORS!" Beast Boy heard his friend's voice bellow out. The instant the word was screamed, the changeling felt Cyborg's strong hands engulf his ankles and yank him off of the couch. The green teenager yelped in surprise, reaching back to cling onto the sofa for dear life. His grip slipped, however, and he went tumbling onto the ground.

Beast Boy looked at his metal friend, a grin on both of their faces. Cyborg again screamed the battle cry, grabbing Starfire's knees and yanking. She laughed and clung to Robin, who in turn dug his fingers into the couch cushions. While the three pulled on the others to hold their positions (or in Cyborg's case, get them out of their positions), Beast Boy scrambled back into his seat. He turned to look at Raven for a moment, laughing almost maniacally. She simply rolled her eyes and glanced back at him, smirking and pointing every so softly behind him. Beast Boy turned just in time to see Cyborg crawl toward him and reach out for his legs.

"No, no, no!" The changeling screamed. He turned into a cat and climbed up onto the top of the couch, swatting playfully at his friend.

"No fair!" Cyborg laughed, going back to focus on getting Robin and Starfire down. Starfire followed Beast Boy's move and got on top of the couch, barely keeping herself from slipping. Robin, on the other hand, had no such luck. Cyborg grabbed him around the waist and pulled him to the ground, pinning him down with one hand.

Smirking, the eldest Titan turned to look at Starfire and Beast Boy. He put his hands under the couch, making Starfire's eyes widen and a terrified grin split across her face. Beast Boy shifted back, waving his hands frantically.

"Cyborg, don't!" He barely got the plea out before the couch went tumbling backward, sending both Titans to the ground.

"I WIN!" The black teenager cheered triumphantly, standing up.

"Not yet. You still have to get Raven." Beast Boy reminded him as he rubbed his sore head. Cyborg turned to face the empath, his smirk back in place.

"Don't even think about it." Raven scolded him, never looking up from her book.

"Oh Raven…TREMORS!"

* * *

**Hide and Go Boom**

_Continuity: Probably just after the first episode_

Beast Boy looked out the large window, excitement dancing in his eyes. He loved thunderstorms. He reveled in the bright light cast by the lightning, he adored the unique shapes and kinds of bolts that struck the ground, and he wallowed in the crackling boom that followed the light show. He couldn't think of a single thing to hate about storms. As lightning struck the water near the tower, the changeling took a step toward the window. The explosive thunder followed within milliseconds, making the very structure of the Tower quiver. Beast Boy beamed excitedly, wishing he could go even closer to the glass. But he knew it wasn't safe. Lighting could strike through glass, and he wasn't going to risk death for a light show.

A whimper made Beast Boy's glee fade quickly, however. He turned from the storm, looking over the Common Room in confusion. Robin had gone to the basement with Cyborg to fix the circuit breakers. A fuse had blown, making the entire Tower go dark. Raven was in her room, meditating most likely. And Beast Boy had thought Starfire was in her own room, as well. But as he peered around the back of the couch, he was shown otherwise. The Tamaranian was crouching on the floor, both hands over her head. She whimpered once more, and the changeling sat next to her.

"Starfire, is everything alright?" He asked, placing a comforting hand on her back.

"On my planet, such noises signaled an attack on our people." She whispered, cringing deeper into her ball when another crack of thunder echoed through the room.

"Don't worry, it's just a thunderstorm. It's just electricity hitting the ground, and the thunder is the sound it makes. You're safe inside. It'll be okay."

"I do not like the thunder." She said, looking up at her friend.

"Here, let's do this. We'll make a game out of it, make it fun. We'll go hide somewhere, and every time we hear the thunder, we'll find a new place to hide." Beast Boy smiled, rubbing her back supportively.

"Alright…" Starfire moved to stand up, already looking for a place to hide.

"But we need rules, right?" When Starfire nodded, Beast Boy smiled. "When we hide, we can't be able to see the windows. If we can see the windows from our hiding spot, we need to find a new one before we hear the thunder again. And we can't hide in the bathroom."

Starfire smiled weakly and started looking around. "Where should we hide first?"

"Well, how about behind the counters in the kitchen?" The two scurried to their hiding place just moments before they heard the thunder.

An hour and a half later, the storm finally subsided. Robin and Cyborg entered the Common Room, both carrying flashlights. They looked around for a moment, wondering where everyone was, when they spotted a pile of blankets underneath the large coffee table. Confused, the two walked over to move them when they saw the mass move. A light snore came from within the body of cloth and the two cast befuddled glances to the other. Robin cautiously lifted the top blanket back, revealing the heads of a sleeping Beast Boy and Starfire.

* * *

**Of Parrots and Hangers**

_Continuity: Before some party_

"Man, I can't believe I'm going to a dress shop." Robin complained. If his tux hadn't been draped over both arms, he would have crossed his arms.

"You're the one who wanted to get a tux that was one size too big." Cyborg reminded.

"Hey, it's not my fault the sleeves on the smaller size were too short!" Robin continued to protest.

Beast Boy simply rolled his eyes as the two argued, walking across the small room to a large bird cage. Inside was a mass of toys, a feeder, a water container, and a large red parrot. Beast Boy smiled sadly at the bird, putting one finger against the bars.

"Hey there." The changeling said listlessly. "Can you talk?" The bird tilted its head at him, mumbling something in English. "Alright…can you talk a little louder?"

"Big boy." The bird squawked, tossing its head. "Big boy, big boy."

Beast Boy's eyes widened for a moment, growing in size when he heard a giggle beside him. He turned around and saw a teenage girl standing next to him, a blue prom dress in her hands. She was a short thing, barely 5 foot 3 if that. She was a blonde and had blue eyes just about the color of the dress. Though she didn't look to be very skinny, she was wearing a black corset that brought out her curves and slimmed her down nicely.

When she saw Beast Boy looking at her, she blushed and looked down. Her nail clicked nervously on the metal hanger her dress was on, her blush darkening as time passed. Beast Boy smiled lightly and turned back to the bird, talking to it some more. The clicking continued, and though Beast Boy was able to ignore it, the bird wasn't. The parrot began to make purring noises, startling the changeling. He chuckled lightly. When he heard the girl giggle ever so softly once more, the bird laughed too.

"I think he likes your hanger." Beast Boy said, smiling once again at the teenager. Her blush returned, but she took a step closer to the cage and lifted up her hanger. The bird stared at it intently, and when she moved it, his head followed.

"Do you like it?" The blonde whispered. The bird nodded vehemently, purring once more. When the girl went back to clicking her nail on the hanger the parrot swayed and bounced in time with the beat. Apparently testing Beast Boy's theory, the girl stopped clicking and the bird stopped moving. She started again, and so did he. They repeated the process for a few more minutes before the girl became convinced. She stepped away from the cage nervously, shaking her head a bit and smiling.

"I think this bird had a hanger fetish." She whispered.

"Looks like he's living in the right place, then." He answered.

* * *

**Oxygen**

_Continuity: Anytime_

Raven rested silently in the bed, staring broodily at the wall across from her. Her arms were crossed over her chest in a huff, IV's snaking out of one said limb. Starfire sat in a chair in the corner, fast asleep. Robin and Cyborg had left moments ago to get something to eat, and Beast Boy hovered worriedly by her side.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, as he had done every thirty seconds for the past fifteen minutes.

"Fine." Raven replied, as she had done every thirty one seconds for the past fifteen minutes.

"Are you sure? Your heart rate is still low."

"I'm sitting perfectly still on a gurney with nothing to do but stare. Of course my heart rate is low."

"Maybe I could cheer you up? You seem unhappy." Raven chose not to point out the fact that she _always _seemed unhappy, at least, by Beast Boy's standards.

"Dare I ask how you plan on cheering me up?"

Beast Boy grinned. "Watch this!"

Raven almost immediately wished she hadn't. Next to the bed, just in case, sat a red oxygen tank with a small black cap. Common Sense told the empath not to touch the oxygen tank, much less the cap keeping it sealed. Common Sense apparently forgot to mention such a fact to the green Titan. Beast Boy moved toward the metal container gleefully, reaching out and turning the seal.

He had apparently expected the oxygen to seep out, perhaps making some sort of whistling noise. Quite honestly, Raven had too. What they had not expected was for the cap to break clean off and fly across the room, bouncing off the adjacent wall and falling to the floor. For a moment, the two simply stared at the little piece of plastic rolling at the floor, but only for a moment.

"That…was…incredible!" Beast Boy collapsed to the floor, roaring with laughter. At first, Raven simply stared at him in utter astonishment, but eventually amusement took hold and she gave a small smirk.

"Robin is going to kill you for breaking that thing."

* * *

**Smoke**

_Continuity: Anytime_

"I swear, Beast Boy, your room gets messier every year."

Beast Boy groaned with frustration as Cyborg and Robin plowed through the chaos. It had become something of a tradition (removal of a safety hazard, as Robin put it) for the three boys to clean Beast Boy's room at least once a year. Beast Boy hated it for obvious reasons. It was his room, his things. They were invading his personal space, putting their hands where they shouldn't be, completely ruining any semblance of order the changeling had established. And of course there were things that Beast Boy didn't want them to see. Most of it wasn't too serious. A few bad sketches here, a couple of silly audition tapes there. But recently he had begun stashing something that –

"Hey Robin, there's another box here."

That…he didn't want them to find. Shit.

"Just great. Beast Boy, is your closet an infinite void or something?"

Beast Boy merely watched in silence as Cyborg opened the newly-discovered shoebox.

"Garfield, what is this?"

"What is what?" Robin looked up at what Cyborg was holding.

"Answer me right now. What is this doing in your closet?"

Beast Boy said nothing. He merely stared, almost pleadingly, at the half empty carton of cigarettes that were now being displayed at eye level for Robin to see. His hands shook slightly, but other than that, he remained stoic.

Cyborg glared at him. "You will not, I repeat, will _not_, buy another pack of these ever again. Do you understand me?"

The green teenager remained silent, his trembling growing worse as his "friend" crushed the box of cigarettes into oblivion. He ignored both of the male Titans as they lectured him about the dangers of smoking. All he could do was stare at the ruins that were once his life savers, his stress relievers, the only things that kept him sane on a day to day basis.

After several far-too-long minutes, Cyborg and Robin finally quieted down and went back to the task at hand. Beast Boy eventually began helping once more, but without the fervor he had possessed earlier. He knew that, in time, he would come to thank Cyborg, that his friend had quite possibly saved his life. But for now, he loathed the metal teen and silently mourned the loss of his last box of cigarettes.

* * *

**The Game: Part 6**

_Continuity: Any time after The Game: Part 1_

Beast Boy smiled softly as he looked at his communicator. The faces of his four teammates took up the screen as they wished him a Merry Christmas. They were celebrating the holiday together at the Tower, but unfortunately Beast Boy had been called away on a mission. He was currently trapped in a small town in Texas, much too far away from home for his liking.

"I miss you guys." He said quietly, trying not to get sentimental.

"We miss you too, little man," Cyborg replied with a smile. "Any idea when you'll be home?"

"It shouldn't be too much longer. A few more weeks, maybe a month. Two months tops."

"Well hurry it up, huh? Our fridge misses your tofu."

"I'm sure it's the only thing that does," Beast Boy smirked. He opened his mouth to say more, but before he could, a twig snapped behind him. He turned around and stared into the darkness, his grip on the communicator tightening significantly. "I have to go, guys. I'll talk to you soon. I lost The Game."

"DAMNIT BEAST BOY!"

With a final smirk at Cyborg's fury, Beast Boy shut his communicator and got up to investigate the strange noise.

* * *

**Explanations:**

Tremors: This was a game my sister, our friends, and I made up when we were kids. God do I miss my childhood.

Hide and Go Boom: Another game my sister and I made up. Unfortunately, I have to admit that I was Starfire and my sister was Beast Boy.

Of Parrots and Hangers: My sister went to get fitted for a prom dress a couple of years ago, and where she went, they had this bird. I'm sorry to say I didn't witness this, but apparently, the parrot could purr and laugh and all kinds of things. Katie, being ever the shy one (believe it. She's a regular mouse when she meets new people), she held onto her dress and clicked her nail on the hanger nervously. The bird watched her, so she lifted the hanger. Its eyes followed it, and it started making purring noises. So Katie moved it around some more and the bird kept walking toward it, continuing to purr. When Katie started clicking her nail on it again, the parrot got all excited and started bobbing his head and swaying, continuing to purr. When she stopped, he stopped. So weird…

Oxygen: Years ago, my mother was hospitalized for I think kidney stones or something. She was incredibly bored, sitting in the hospital room with nothing to do, so my always-serious father (no sarcasm here. It's what made the story ten times funnier for me than it will be for you) decided to cheer her up. He said "Watch this, honey!" and turned the cap on a nearby oxygen tank in the room. The cap, as I'm sure you've guessed, shot across the room and bounced off the wall. Mom said it was one of the funnies things she had ever seen.

Smoke: This did not happen to me, but someone very close to me. It was only one of their friends rather than two who found the box of cigarettes, but everything else happened exactly like this.

The Game: Part 6: I couldn't let you guys go this long without making you lose the Game, could I? This story is based off of something quite recent. My sister's new beau is currently enlisted in the air force and resides on a base in Texas. They were talking (actually just four hours ago), and her boyfriend said "My superior is coming. I have to go. I'll talk to you soon. I lost The Game." And before she could quite finish her curse à la Cyborg, he had laughed and hung up on her.


End file.
